An unexpected Surprise
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: Takes place a little after TLK2 there's going to be a new additon to the royal family but it's not who you think. this started out as a little fluffy piece and now the drama has taken over and I can't stop myself. Is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello there Lion king fans. Ok here's the deal. This is my first story so please be nice. Also I don't own TLK only Disney has that right. Ok then enjoy.**

**An Unexpected Suprise**

Simba woke up early as usual and went out to watch the sunrise like he had done so many times before. Onlty this day was different. This was the frist time he had felt relaxed and at peace in years. Everything was right in his world. Zira was dead and her pride had been getting along really well with his. But more importantly was the fact that his daughter Kiara was happy with her new mate Kovu. Even though he had been untrusting of Kovu at first he had gotten to know the young lion and had grown to love him like his own son. Today was also a special day for today Simba would begin training Kovu to be king. After taking in the sunrise Simba decided it was time to wake his son-in-law up and begin his training. Simba went inside the cave and found that the lionesses were waking up to begin their morning hunt.

"Good morning Simba", a soft voice said beside him. Simba smiled and turned to see the beauitful blue green eyes of his mate Nala looking back at him.

"Good morning my love," Simba greeted nuzzling her. "Sleep well?" he asked concerned. Nala had not been feeling well the last few days.

"Simba stop worring I'm fine," Nala said returning the nuzzle.

"What kind of mate would I be if I didn't worry?"

"A sane one," Nala said rolling her eyes. "Look how about we make a deal. If I go see Rafiki then will you stop worring?"

"You promise?"

"Yes Simba I promise."

"Good." Simba said, felling a little better. "Is Kovu up yet?" Simba inquired scanning the cave for his son-in-law.

"I think that he and Kiara went down to the watering hole," Nala replied.

"Good I'll look for him there," Simba said walking out of the cave.

"Tell Kiara if she wants to join the hunting party she'd better hurry up," Nala called.

Simba walked towards the watering hole and found his daughter and son-in-law talking with Kovu's sister Vitani.

"Ah Kovu there you. I need to talk to you," Simba said after greeting his daughter.

"Is something wrong Daddy?" Kiara asked her amber eyes flickering with worry.

"No honey nothing wrong," Simba reassured. "I just feel it's time that Kovu begins his training."

"What kind of training?" Kovu asked, a little worried. Ever since he was a cub everytime someone said the word training something bad would usually fallow. Zira had saw to that personaly. Since then he had dreaded anything to do with training.

"Kingly training," Simba relpied.

Kiara was about to inquire more when Vitani told her that they were going to miss the hunt if they didn't hurry. So after the two lionesses left Simba truned to the dark maned lion and said with a smile,"Now the fun can begin."

Kiara and Vitani entered the cave just as the other lionesses were leaving. They started to join them but Nala instead asked Kiara to accompany her to go see Rafiki explaning the deal she and Simba made. Kiara agreed and so the mother and daughter left.

After visiting Rafiki Kiara noticed that he mother had a strange look on her face. The only trouble was that Kiara couldn't tell if this look was a good look or a bad one. This worried her so she said, "Mom is something wrong? What did Rafiki say?" Nala made no ansewer so Kiara asked again. Still getting no response from her mother the tan lioness jumped in front of the cream colored one and shouted, "Mom! you're scaring me please tell me what's going on."

This snapped Nala out of her daze and she shook her head and said, " I'm sorry honey what did you say?"

"I asked what Rafiki said are you sick?" Kiara asked trying hard not to shout.

"No honey I'm now sick," Nala repiled with a smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing's wrong dear"

"Mom come on now you've been feeling sick for over a week now something has to be wrong."

"Kiara, I am not sick," Nala said. When Kiara started to say someting Nala held her paw up to silence her. "Let me finish. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant," Nala stated her blue eyes sparkling.

"What?" Kiara exclaimed. "Oh Mom that's wonderful!," she continued running to nuzzle her mother. "I can't belive it."

"I know I couldn't beliive it myself," Nala sniffled returing her daughter's nuzzle. "I mean I thought my cub days were over long ago but then Rafiki told me I was about 2 weeks along I almost fainted. I mean I always thought that I would be told that I'm going to be a grandmother not a mother,"

"Oh Mom Daddy will be so happy," Kiara gushed.

"Kiara you can't tell anyone, not even Kovu until I tell Simba OK," Nala warned.

"My lips are sealed," Kiara promised. "I hope you tell soon because I don't know how long I can keep my excitment contained about being a big sister."

"I'll tell him tonight," Nala promised. Then the two lionesses walked towards Priderock talking away about the new prince or princess on the way.

**A/N Well there you have the first chapter. If you like please tell me. If you have concerns please tell me. Just tell me so I know how to continue to improve. until then Peace out**


	2. telling simba  the news

**A/N I don't own TLK wish I did though 'cause I'd be rich. Ok here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Telling Simba the News.**

Later that day Kiara and Nala were walking towards Pride Rock still talking about the new addition they saw Simba and Kovu heading back in the same direction talking away.

"Hey what have you guys been up to?" Kiara asked after greeting her mate.

"Simba has been showing me the whole kingdom," Kovu said, with a smile. "He's also been teaching me how to deal with the herds if there is a problem. He's a really good teacher. I've really been learning a lot."

"He's a really quick learner," Simba said looking at his son-in-law with pride.

"I could have told you that," Kiara said nuzzling her mate proudly.

"Um Kiara, Kovu would you mind if I talked to Simba alone?" Nala asked.

"Sure Mom," Kiara said winking at her mom. "Come on Kovu lets go for a walk." With that the two lions left. After they were walking for a while in silence Kiara let a small giggle. Kovu asked "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Kiara said with a giggle.

"Oh come on Kiara I know you know so you may as well tell me."

"I can't Kovu I promised I wouldn't tell anyone not even you."

"So it's something big then," Kovu mused. "Kiara come on you know you can trust me. Pleeeeese." Kovu begged.

"Kovu please quit begging it's pathetic," Kiara said rolling her eyes.

"OK fine don't tell me I don't care anyways," Kovu declared walking faster.

"Fine I'll tell you but only because if I don't I'll burst," Kiara said giving in.

"Great!" Kovu exclaimed running back to his mate.

"Ok but you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone not even Vitani," Kiara said her amber eyes showing that she was very serious.

"Promise cross my heart," Kovu said crossing a claw over his heart.

"OK then. Well you know how my mom hasn't been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah."

"Well she went to see Rafiki. And you'll never guess what he told her," Kiara continued barely able to control her excitement.

"Well don't keep me in suspense what did he tell her," Kovu asked his voice rising with excitement.

"He told her that she's pregnant!" Kiara exclaimed. "Isn't that great."

"What?" Kovu shouted. "Oh my gosh Kiara that's great! But isn't she a little old to be having another cub?"

"Kovu she's not that old," Kiara stated a little annoyed. "My parents were pretty young when I was born so I don't think they're old at all."

"OK sorry I didn't mean anything bad I was just saying is all. But I think it's great. Hey maybe your dad will have the son he's always wanted."

"Yeah maybe," Kiara said. "All I know is I will be thrilled to have a sibling."

"Well I'm happy for them too," Kovu said truthfully. "Come on lets head home." With that the two lovers headed back to Pride Rock.

As Kiara and Kovu were walking towards Pride Rock Simba and Nala were walking towards the watering hole which Nala knew would be the perfect place to tell her mate the joyous news. As they were walking Simba was telling Nala about his day with Kovu and how far he has come since joining the pride. Simba went on to say how good of a king Kovu will make. Then Simba looked at Nala a saw that her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey are you with me?" he asked waving a paw in front of Nala's face.

"Hmm?" Nala said dreamily. "Sorry honey I was thing about something else."

"What's on your mind?" Simba asked.

"Simba have you ever wished our family was bigger?" Nala asked.

"You mean more cubs?" Simba asked. "Well sure grandkids would be nice but I'm not sure Kiara and Kovu are ready for that yet."

"I'm not talking about grandkids Simba."

"Then what?" Simba asked his brow wrinked in confusion.

"I'm talkng about cubs in general," Nala said. Seeing that Simba was still confused Nala moved closer to him and rested her head against his red mane and tried a different approach. "I went to see Rafiki today."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that did he tell you what was wrong?"

"He said I couldn't be in better health."

"Then why have you been feeling so sick?"

"I'm getting to that," Nala said slightly annoyed. When Simba remained silent she went on. "The reason I've been feeling so sick is very simple." Nala raised her head so that her blue-green eyes were looking into Simba's amber ones. "Simba... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Simba exclaimed. "Nala how can this be? How did this happen?"

"Well Simba when a lion and a lioness love each other," Nala joked.

"I know that part," Simba snapped. "I mean how can this happen at our age? I mean I thought we would be haveing grandkids not more kids of our own."

"I know Simba I felt the same way but this isn't a bad thing. I for one am thrilled that we're going to be parents again."

"Nala don't get me wrong and I happy about this I'm just worried that we're not ready for this," Simba said looking down at the ground.

"Simba," Nala began putting her head under his chin. "It's not like we haven't done this before. We know what to expect this time. And with age comes wisdom. Besides we were pretty young when we had Kiara so with that in mind we aren't really that old. Not to metion we have Kovu and Kiara both to help us out. Don't worry everyhting will work out."

"You're right Nala as always," Simba said smiling. "I know everything will be fine. I'm just nervous and excited. I mean it's not everyday that a lion is told that he's going to be a father again. Come one lets go home and tell the pride our good news." With that the King and Queen went off towards Pride Rock to share their good news.

**A/n there you have chapter 2 like please review I love reviews and I will take the good with the bad.**


	3. worries and fears

**A/N Once again sadly I own nothing only Disney. Enjoy chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 Worries and Fears**

When Simba and Nala returned to Pride Rock they were instantly greeted by Kiara and Kovu who looked at the two older lions with excitement in their eyes. Simba was the first to speak,"Ah Kiara, Kovu I'm glad you two are here. Your mother and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"Yeah what's that?" Kiara asked trying to act dumb.

"There's going to be a new addition to the family," Simba said smiling at Nala.

"We know and we think it's great!" Kiara exclaimed going to nuzzle her parents.

"You know?" Simba asked confused. "But how..." then he looked over at Nala who was smiling sheepishly. "You told them?" he asked a little suprised.

"Well I told Kiara because she was with me when I went to see Rafiki and I had to tell someone," Nala explained.

"And I told Kovu because he knew something was up and I couldn't help myself," Kiara said feeling a little guilty. "Are you mad Daddy?"

"Of course not honey I understand," Simba said. "So are you really ok with this?" he asked looking at the two younger lions.

"Of course we are Daddy," Kiara said. "Right Kovu?" she asked looking over at her mate.

"For sure," Kovu agreed nodding his head. "Congrats Simba and Nala."

"Thank you Kovu," Nala said nuzzling her son-in-law. "Thank you both Im so glad you two are Ok with this. Now let's go tell the rest of the pride."

With that the royal family gathered everyone around and told them about the upcoming royal birth. After many happy exclamations and congratulations Simba and Nala decided to retired for the night. But Simba's night was not a restful one. His mind kept going to not so happy thoughts. What if he was too old to hande another cub. After all Kiara was a handful when she was young and he was much younger then. And then there was Nala. Simba knew that older lionesses had a higher risk of something going wrong during the birth or something being wrong with the cub after its born. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Nala and honestly he didn't think he could live without her. With these thoughts going through his head Simba gave up on getting any sleep and instead went for a walk. Being careful not to wake Nala Simba got up and exited the cave. Soon he found himself in the middle of the Pridelands where he decided to stop and think for a while. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard a voice behind him say, "Can't sleep either huh." This caused Simba to jump and turn around sharply, "Jeez Vitani don't do that you scared me to death!"

"Sorry Simba I didn't mean to scar you," Vitani said with a slight smile. "I take it your mind was else where."

"Yeah it is," Simba admitted. "How about you what are you doing up?"

"Guess I'm still not used to sleeping with so many other lionesses," Vitani replied. "So I bet you're excited about the little bundle on the way."

"Yeah I am but..." Simba trailed off not quite comfortable with talking to Vitani about his feelings.

"But what?" Vitani asked. Then she realized that Simba was uncomfortable. Then she said trying to reassure him, "Ya know Simba I know that I'm not the first lion you want to talk to but I'm sota family. I mean my brother is married to your daughter. So if you need someone to vent to I'm a pretty good listener. Just letting you know is all."

Simba thought about that for a second then he said, "I appriciate that Vitani and you're right you are family." Simba let out a sigh. "OK here's the deal. Yes I am excited about being a dad again but I'm also terrified."

"About what?" Vitani asked, truly concerned.

"About everyhting but mostly about Nala. I mean she's not a young lioness anymore. What if something happens to her during the birth? Or what if something happens to the cub? I don't think I could handle it if something happened to either one," Simba explined trying not to completly crack.

"Simba I understand you're worried I mean any lion in your postion would be. But Nala is strong and healthy. I think she can handle it. I think about this: Zira was about Nala's age when she had me and Kovu and she survied and me and Kovu are healthy. So I don't think you have anything to worry about. But I also know that you're going to worry anyways because you love her. But I think everything will work out just fine in the end."

Simba was looking at Vitani with amazement. This was not the same lioness that had joined his pride a few months ago. She had changed into a wise, caring, compassionate lioness which Simba admired. And he could see the compassion in her blue eyes as she talked. With this in mind and after listening to what she was saying Simba concidered it. Then he said," Thanks Vitani for telling me all this. I think that you're right and I should have listened to what Nala was saying earlier that everything will work out. But I think I just needed to hear it form someone else. Thank you. I feel so much better. Simba said this last part turly meaning it and being slightly suprised that he did mean it.

"I'm glad you feel better," Vitani said smiling. The she looked around and saw that the sun was rising. "Come on we better get back before the others start to worry about us." With that the tan lioness turned and headed back to Pride Rock with the golden lion right behind her smiling to himself. "Things are going to work out just fine," Simba thought. "Vitani is right Nala is strong and healthy and toghether we can handle anything." With these happy thoughts Simba headed for home eagar to begin a new day.

Later that week as the lionesses went out for the morning hunt, with the exception of Nala and the other pregnant lionesses, Kovu went up to Simba and asked to spaek with him alone to which Simba agreed to. The two lions headed towards the watering hole. "So Kovu what's on your mind?" Simba asked as they walked.

"Well Simba I've been doing a lot of thinking," Kovu began.

"About what?"

"About your new cub on the way."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Well... if the new cub turns out to be a boy does that mean he'll become king or does the throne automatically go to Kiara because she's the oldest?"

"Hmm.. I never thought about that," Simba said his brow wrinkling. "That's a good question my boy and one I attend to find out. I always just assumed it went to the first born. But up until now the first born had always been male. It could very well go to the first born male. I'll ask Zazu to find out because he seems to know everything about these sort of things. But if I were you Kovu I wouldn't worry about it the cub could be a girl."

"But what if it's not?" Kovu asked his green eyes filled with worry.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Simba said simply. "In the meantime not a word to Kiara and especially not to Nala. I don't want them to worry needlessly."

"They won't hear it from me," Kovu promised.

"Good," Simba said. "Come on we'd better get started on the morning rounds." And with that the two lions began their patrol.

**A/N ok then chapter 3 done like it or don't either way I love reviews and will take both kinds**


	4. more worries and concerns

**A/N once again I own nothing only Disney enjoy chapter 4**

**Ch 4 More worries and concerns**

As the weeks went on and Nala's pregnancy progressed Simba's mind kept wondeing to Kovu's question if the new cub's a boy who will be king? Simba decided to find out for sure no only for himself but for Kovu as well. So far Kovu had kept his promise and not voiced his concerned to Kiara but Simba could tell that the young lion was concerned. Also Kiara was beginning to notice and was asking questions and Simba didn't want Kovu to have to keep secrets from his mate. So Simba went off in search of Zazu. As luck would have it it was Zazu who found him as he usually did.

"Good morning sire," Zazu sang pearching on a rock in front of Simba.

"Good morning Zazu," Simba said with a smile. This had been the routine everyday ever since he could remember. Good ole Zazu would never change.

"Shall I begin the morning report or are we waiting for young Master Kovu to join us?" Zazu asked getting down to business.

"Actually Zazu Kovu won't be joining us today," Simba replied.

"Oh that's funny he's joined us everday for the past few weeks so I merely assumed..."

"Yeah well he's not here today," Simba cut him off, "Actually if it all the same to you Zazu I would like to skip the moning report today."

"Skip the morning report?" Zazu exclaimed. "Oh sire you can't be serious the morning report is highly important to the..."

"Zazu, Zazu stop," Simba interupted. "I know how important the morning report is and I wouldn't ask to skip it unless it was important."

"Oh very well sire," Zazu said defeated.

"I need some information."

"Of course sire what about?"

""Well as you know Nala's due to give birth to our second child in a couple of weeks." Zazu nodded so Simba continued, "Well I was wanting to know that if this new cub ends up being a boy would he be next in line or would it still be Kiara since she is the oldest."

After a breif pause Zazu said, "Well Simba that certinly is a problem and I will be more than happy to ansewer that for you."

When Zazu went on no farther Simba said impatiently, "Well?"

"Well as you know sire that as your Royal Advisor I feel it is my duty to stay knowledgeable, as well as up to date, on all the laws in the kingdom therefore allowing myself to give you the best advice possiable from that knowledge and..."

"Yes yes Zazu I'm fully aware of your knowldge," Simba inturupted his voice rising slighty. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"Well there's no need to get huffy," Zazu said, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Zazu," Simba said, much more calmly. "Just please tell me the ansewer."

" Very well sire the ansewer is simple. The law clearly states that the heir to the throne is always going to be the first born _male_," Zazu stated.

When Simba heard this he closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh man I was afraid of that. Kiara and Kovu are going to so disappointed."

"Well sire I'm sorry about the but I wouldn't burden them with this news just yet. After all it may turn out that the newborn may be a girl. Then you would have made them upset for no reason at all."

"You're right Zazu. Thanks. I'll wait to tell them," Simba declared.

"My pleasure sire," Zazu said. "And if there's nothing else I'll be on my way." When Simba shook his head Zazu flew off leaving Simba to think about what Zazu had just said.

As Simba and Zazu were having their disussion Nala was suning herself while having a discussion with her daughter. They were discussing how Kiara was handling being the newly named leader of the hunting party. Kiara was going on about how it was difficult it was at first but now that she's been at for a couple of weeks she really feels that the other lionesses are respecting her and listening to her. "Oh honey that's so wonderful," Nala excliamed, her voice filled with pride. "I'm so proud of..." she stopped suddenly letting of a small groan.

"Mom are you OK?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes looking at her mother with concern.

"I'm fine honey the cub just kicked that's all," Nala said reassuring her daughter.

"Oh," Kiara said. Then she stood up stretching. "So Mom enough about me what about you how are you and my little brother or sister doing?"

Nala took this opportunity to stand up and stretch as well alltough with her buldging belly it took her three tries to do so. Then the two went for a walk. "I went to see Rafiki yesterday actually with my big belly he's had to come see me the past couple of times, but anyways he said that both me and the cub are just fine." Nala explained as they walked.

"Well, that's really good news," Kiara said with a sigh. "Daddy must be releaved."

"Yeah we both are," Nala concured. "Rafiki also told me that with the size of my belly I could be delivering sooner than expected."

"Like how soon?" Kiara inquired.

"Like any day now," Nala said quickly.

"Whoa really?" Kiara asked amazed. "What did Daddy say about that?"

"I didn't tell Simba that part," Nala admitted. "Why have him hovering more than he already does."

"That's only because he loves you. Kovu would be doing the same thing."

"I know and I love him for that but sometimes I need my space ya know?"

"Yeah I do," Kiara said nodding her head. Then she looked over at her mother who looked tired. "Mom you look tired maybe we should head back."

"Yeah I am tired," Nala admitted tiredly. "I think I'm going to the cave and take a nap but please don't head back on my account."

"Ok rest well Mom," Kiara said as she watched he mother walk back to Pride Rock. "Man if I have half her energy when I'm her age I'll be lucky," she thought. Then she went off in search of her mate.

As Nala was walking towards Pride Rock she stopped suddenly as another sharp pain went through her body. "Ohh..." she groaned. "What in the world?" Then she gasped suddenly realizing what the sharp pains were. She had felt them right before she gave birth to Kiara. The cub was on the way!

**A/N There you go the new cub and about to be born I'm still debating on rather it'll be a boy or girl I've got ideas on both but what do you guys think? Let me know.**


	5. the birth

**A/n Oh I am sooo glad you all are enjoying my story. I really enjoy reading the good reviews. Keep 'em coming. As always I own nothing it's all Disney. Enjoy ch 5**

**Ch 5 The Birth**

"Oh no not now not here," Nala thought panicked. "I have to get back home." She started to take another step but another sharp pain made her fall to the ground. Gasping in pain Nala tried to stand but couldn't muster the strength to do so. So she began to shout for help hoping with all her heart that someone would hear her and come to her aid. Luckly for her Kovu and Kiara were walking near by when they heard Nala's cries for help.

"Kovu listen that's my mom!" Kiara shouted alarmed.

"It's coming from this direction come on!" Kovu shouted and began running in the direction of Nala's cries with Kiara right on his heels. They kept running until they saw Nala on the ground clearly in pain.

"Mom!" Kiara shouted running over to her mother. "Mom! Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"Oh..." Nala groaned. "Kiara the cub's coming."

"What! Now are you sure?"

"Very!" Nala snapped panting.

"Oh my gosh we have to get you home," Kiara exclaimed.

"No I can't move it hurts too much to move. I'll have to deliver here," Nala panted.

"Oh man Kiara what should we do?" Kovu asked panic in his voice.

"Go run and find Zazu and tell him to get Rafiki. Then go get my father and tell him what's going on," Kiara instructed.

"Right," Kovu said and took off. As luck would have it he didn't have to look far for Zazu who, when Kovu told him what was happening, flew off as fast as he could in search of Rafiki. This left Kovu on the frantic search for Simba, who noone had seen that day. The he finally found the King talking to the leader of the elephant heard about boundry issues with the rhino. "Simba thank goodness I found you," Kovu said breathlessly.

"Kovu what is it what's wrong?" Simba asked alarmed at his son-in-law's appierence.

"It's Nala she's in labor," Kovu said gasping for air.

"What? Where is she? Take me to her now!" Simba boomed.

"Follow me," Kovu instructed running back to where Kiara and Nala were with Simba hot on his heels.

Meanwhile Kiara was trying to keep her mother calm and focused. "It's going to be OK Mom Rafiki will be here any minute. And I'm sure that Daddy's on his way here with Kovu as we speak. Just stay focused on the cub and most importantly breathe!"

"I know how to do this Kiara!" Nala snapped. "I'm trying to focus it's just hard to do with all this paaaain oh ow! OH that hurts," she shouted as another pain ripped through her body. "I just hope they get her soon."

"Me too," Kiara thought. "Me too." She was about to say something else when Rafiki came on the scene. "Oh Rafiki thank goodness you're here. My mom's about to give birth," Kiara said nodding towards her mother.

"Oh yes I can see dat," the old monkey said walking up to Nala. "Don't chu worry Princess old Rafiki will take good car of da Queen." On this note he began to examine the Queen. "Oh yes, yes, yes de cub will be here soon. Nala I need to to push fer me."

"I can't Simba's not here yet," Nala panted sweat dripping down her face.

"Well here or not dis cub is coming now," Rafiki declared. "Now no more of dis arguing and push."

"Mom please do what he says," Kiara pleaded.

"I guess I have no choice," Nala said and with that she let out a grunt, beared down, and began to push.

"That's it Mom good job keep going," Kiara said encouging her mother. "You're almost there." Just then Simba and Kovu came in and Simba ran up to Nala saying, "Nala I'm here it's going to be OK."

"Oh thank goodness," Kiara sighed moving aside so that her father could be next to Nala.

"Just in time," Rafiki remarked. "For de cub is almost here. Just one more push and it will be here." With that Nala took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could letting out a loud scream in the process. "Vedy good Nala de cub is here." Rafiki said this last part with a chuckle.

"Oh thank goodness," Nala said breathlessly lying her head down as she sighed.

"I'm so proud of you," Simba said softly nuzzling his mate. Then turning to Rafiki he said,"Is the cub healthy?"

"See for yourself," Rafiki said holding a golden bundle of fluff in his hands then placing it in Nala's paws.

"Oh Simba our cub is so beautiful," Nala breathed as the cleaned her cub off.

"That is so true," Simba agreed looking lovingly down at his cub. Then after a minute he finaly asked, "Hey Rafiki is it a boy or girl?"

"I was wondering when you would ask dat," Rafiki said laughing."It is a healthy baby boy."

"Oh Simba we have a son! Can you belive it?" Nala asked in amazement.

"Yeah a son. I finally have a son!" Simba excliamed as he gave his boy a loving nuzzle.

"It's a boy?" Kiara asked with excitment. "I have a baby brother!" she gushed running over to her parents. Looking down at her newborn brother she said, "Oh my gosh he is soooooo cute. He has you coat Daddy," she added as she nuzzled her little brother.

"Yeah I know," Simba said proundly. Then looking down at his son he exclaimed "Hey he's opening his eyes. Come on little fella you can do it."

"Come on sweetheart do it for Mommy," Nala incourged her son. Then the new prince opened his eyes and everyone was amazed to see that they were the same blue-green color as his mother's

"I'm so gald he inhearted your perfect eyes," Simba said giving his mate a lick.

"Me too," Nala agreed. "Now he has both of our best features."

"So what's his name?" Kovu asked after a brief pause.

"Kali," Simba and Nala both said at the same time. "It means strong." Nala explained.

"A fine name for a fine prince," Rafiki remarked to which Kovu and Kiara nodded in agreement. "And now I shall go an' prepare for de prince's ceramony." And with that the old monkey left leaving the royal family to admire the newborn Prince Kali.

**A/n well there you have it a new prince is born but it's not the end Simba will have to break the news of Kali being the next King to Kovu and Kiara. Reviews are always welcome**


	6. telling Nala the bad news

**A/N As always TLK belongs to Disney not me. Thanks so much for the reviews and to ****Beastily Love **** yeah I know Kali is kind of a girl sounding name but I wanted to give Simba's son a strong name (Get it Kali means strong in Swahili :) ) that's why I choose that name. Okey dokey without further delay here's ch 6**

**Ch 6 Telling Nala the bad news**

Kali's ceremony went better than Simba could have hoped. The weather was perfect. There was a slight breeze as Rafiki lifted Kail up for all the animals to see, and Simba knew his father, Mufasa's, spirit was there just as he had been at Kiara's ceremony. "Well, Father this may not have been expected," Simba thought, "But I promise you that I will be just as good a father to my son as I was to my daughter. Only maybe I'll be a little less strict." At this last thought Simba smiled and felt a strong breeze blow through his thick red mane, as though Mufasa was sending down his agreement, and Simba looked over a saw Nala smiling lovingly at him as though she had just read his mind and was agreeing as well. Then as the ceremony ended he gently nuzzled his son along with Nala, then as he gently took Kail in his mouth Simba turned and went back into the cave with his mate right beside him.

The next after the others had left for the hunt and Kovu was still sleeping Simba decided to have a talk with Nala about Kali being the next king. So he went and sat next to her whlie Kali was sleeping at her side. "Hey Nala can I talk to you for a sec?" Simba asked quietly so not to wake up his sleeping son.

"Of course just don't wake up Kali," Nala said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking about our children," Simba said lying on the ground beside his mate.

"What about them?"

"Well, you know now that we have a son raisng him is going to be different than rasing a daughter," Simba said a little to quickly, unsure about how to approach the subject that was really on his mind..

"Yes Simba I do recall something about boys and girls being different," Nala said with a slight laugh. Then seriously she asked her mate, "Simba whats going on here you seam awful nervous about something? I bet you'd feel a lot better if you just came out and told me what that something is."

"You always could see right through me," Simba said with a smile. "OK here's the deal. Before Kali was born Kovu and I had a talk. He was concerned that if you and I had a son that Kiara might not get to be queen because the throne may go to the first born son. Well after a while I began to have this same thoughts."

"Go on," Nala said after Simba paused.

"So after a couple of weeks I decided to consult Zazu on this matter since he's the resident expert on these matters."

"And what did he say?"

"He said what I feared he would. He said that according to the law the heir to the throne would always be the first born _male_."

"Oh no," Nala groaned. "Oh Simba Kiara and Kovu are going to be so disappointed."

"I know," Simba agreed sadly. "The only reason I haven't told them is because I was waiting to see if we would have a son or not. And now that Kali's here I'm just trying to think of way to break the news to them."

"And you want my help?" Nala asked.

"Yeah I do," Simba admitted. "You always seem to know how to break bad news to people gently."

"Well, I think we should wait a little bit until Kali's a little older. Once everything is settled then we'll tell them."

"I think that's a great idea," Simba agreed. "But how long do we wait?"

"Oh I think a couple of weeks should be more than enough time."

"Ok then it's deal. Not a word to either of them 'til then."

"Agreed," Nala said nodding. Then seeing Kali begin to stir she said, "You and Kovu had better get going on your morning rounds."

"Right," Simba said. Then after nuzzling his son then his mate he went off to wake his son-in-law to begin their morning rounds.

**A/N Ok I promise the next chapter will be full of more conflict as Simba and Nala break the news to Kovu and Kiara. It will also be longer. As always reviews are welcome.**


	7. Life's not always fair

**A/N once again owned by Disney not me. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 7**

**Ch 7 Life's not always fair**

The next few weeks seemed to go by in a blur for Simba. Simba watched his son grow bigger and stronger each day. Kali learned how to walk when he was only 3 days old and learned how to talk sonn afterwards. Now that he was a month old he was talking up a storm and really getting along with the other cubs his age. He was particulary close to another cub named Jasiri whose mother Tama had been friends with Kiara ever since they were cubs. This made Simba's heart fill with joy because it reminded him so much of him and Nala when they were cubs. But the best part was that all the worries he had when Nala was pregnant seemed to be for not. Not only was Nala alive and well but he had a happy healthy little boy. But little Kali was just like his father was at his age. He was so curious about the world around him and espically what life was like outside the cave since most cubs weren't allowed outof the cave until they were 2 months old. On this particular day Simba and Kovu were returning from their morning rounds and as always Kali ran up to meet them. "Hey Dad hey Kovu," Kali called running up to his dad and brother-in-law rubbing up aganist Simba's front leg. "What'd you do today huh, huh, huh?" Kail asked his blue-green eyes filled with excitement.

"My goodness Kali you're quizative today," Simba said with a chuckle. He placed a paw on his son's head and gently ruffled the fur on top.

"Daaaaaad," Kali objected, trying to push Simba's paw off his head a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry Kail," Simba said trying hard not to laugh and he gave Kovu a sharp look when a giggle escaped from him.

"Sorry," Kovu said putting a paw over his mouth to stiffle another giggle.

"Ok enough fooling around you really want to know what we did today?"

"Yeah tell me pleeeeeeease?" Kali begged jumping all around.

"Ok calm down there champ," Simba said. The once his son settled down Simba told him about Kovu's morning including how they stopped an argument between the rhinos and the elephants from getting out of hand. As Simba was telling Kali this Kali's blue-green eyes were getting wider and wider. Then Kali said with amazement,"Wow being king sound sooooo cool. I can't wait 'til I'm king then I'll get to do neat stuff to like you Dad." As the young prince said this last part. totally innocently, but then Kovu started to correct him but Simba stopped him saying quickly," Uh Kali will you please go find your mom and sister and tell them to come out here please?"

"Sure Dad," Kali said and with that he ran into the cave calling, "Moooom Kiaaaara Dad wants to talk to you." Moments later Nala and Kiara came out of the cave both of them wondering what was going on. Nala looked over a Simba questionaly and Simba mouthed the words "It's time." To which Nala gave a nod of understanding. Then the Queen said,"Um Kovu and Kiara would you mind taking a walk with us there's something your father and I need to tell you."

"Oh no you're not pregnant again are you?" Kiara asked with a groan.

"No nothing like that," Nala said with a laugh. "But it does have to do with your brother."

"Kali?" Kiara said frowning slightly. "What about him?"

"Come we'll talk as we walk," Nala said. "Vitani will watch Kali," she explianed as the family started to walk. After a little bit Kiara said,"Ok Mom and Dad what's this about and what does it have to do with Kali?"

"Well, honey your father had some concerns while I was pregnant. Mostly he was worried about who would be the heir to the thorne if we had a son. So he decided to consult Zazu for the ansewers," Nala explained. While she was explaining Kovu let out a soft groan. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Well Daddy what did you find out?" Kiara asked turning to face her father.

"Well," Simba began. "Zazu told me that according to the law the heir to the throne is always the first born _male_."

"What?" Kiara shouted in dismay. "But Daddy that's so unfair. I've been trained to be Queen even since I was born. And now just because I'm a _girl_ I don't get to be Queen and Kali gets to be King. That's so unfair not to metion sexist. Can't you do something about it?"

"I wish I could honey but the law's the law and there's nothing I can do to change it," Simba said, hating how upset his daughter was getting.

"Yeah right," Kiara said anger in her vocie.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Simba said surprisingly gruffly.

"It means that you finaly got what you've always wanted," Kiara spat practialy growling.

"And what's that?" Simba asked shocked at his daughter's tone. Kiara had never spoken to him this way before and it was beginning to anger the King.

"A son. That's why you're not trying so hard to fight this. Because now that you have your precious son I don't even matter anymore!" By now Kiara didn't even bother to stop the tears from flowing.

Simba was stunned by his daugheter's words, "Kiara that's not..."

"Oh don't even try to deny it," Kiara snapped bitterly. "I'm not stupid Father. I know exactly what this is."

"Kiara you're not being..." Kovu began.

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND THIS KOVU!" Kiara shouted. "I can't even belive that you would. After all this is screwing you out of the throne as well."

"Kiara that's enough!" Nala exclaimed. "Noone is getting screwed over noone can help what the law says. Life's not always fair you know."

"Oh I'm sorry Mom I just thought that since Father is _King_ and all that he could change any law he wanted to. But I guess he wouldn't do that for a lowly _daughter_," Kiara said the sarcasim and anger dripping.

"Kiara I can't just change the laws you know. That would require going aganist tradition which no king has done _ever_. It has nothing to do with you being a girl," Simba said sternly trying to calm the princess down.

"Simba's right honey. You really need to clam down," Kovu said taking a step towards his mate.

"Oh forget it," Kiara sobbed angerly backing away from the dark maned lion. "Why is everyone all of a sudden against me!" With this the princess turned and ran back into the cave sobbing. Kovu started to fallow her but Simba stopped him saying to let her be by herself for awhile. Kovu agreed and when Nala asked if he was ok he said,"Yeah I'm fine." Then Kovu excused himself and went for a walk needing some time to figure out if he really was OK..

"Man that did NOT go well," Simba said still shaken from his daughter's outburst.

"I hate seeing her so upset," Nala said sadly. "But give her time Simba she'll come around." She didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Simba with that last statement.

"I hope so Nala," Simba sighed. "I hope so." After a few minutes the King and Queen went off towards the cave to try and calm their daughter down.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara ran into the cave and went to the secluded part towards the back where she knew she'd be alone and sobbed bitterly. SHe knew she was being childish but she was so angry that she just didn't care. "It's not fair," she angerly thought. "Why should that little fur ball get to be king just because he's a boy. I'm the oldest _I _should be the next in line not the little runt. Just then she heard a little voice next to her say,"Kiara why are you crying. Are you OK?" Kiara turned her head to see Kali standing next to her concern in his blue-green eyes.

"Go away Kali," Kiara growled turning her head away from her brother.

"I was just..."

"I SAID GO AWAY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Kiara roared whipping her head towards the tiny cub her teeth bared. "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT ANYWAYS!"

"I'm sorry Kiara," the golden cub said backing away stunned tears in his eyes. "I won't bother you anymore." With that he sniffled then turned and walked away wondering what he could have done to make his sister so angry.

"Let the little fur ball suffer," Kiara thought still angry. "Serves him right." A part of her kept saying she was being to harsh but right now she was too angry to really care. "Mom was right though," the tan lioness thought bitterly. "Life's really not fair."

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu was walking by himself for what seamed like hours trying to sort out his feelings. Part of him was angry at this latest devolpement but another part of him felt releaved which really surprised him. He felt releaved that he wasn't going to be king. This way him and Kiara could be a normal couple together no pressure. But with Kiara's current state Kovu couldn't imagine her agreeing with him and there was still the feeling of anger Kovu felt about that subject as well which confused him too. "Man if I don't sort through this feelings I'm really going to be in trouble," Kovu thought. "But how do I do that?" All Kovu knew was that he couldn't go home with all these mixed feelings going through his head. With that Kovu began to walk farther still lost in his thoughts.

**A/N whewie lots a drama huh? Kiara is NOT happy is she. More to come. BTW in case anyone was wondering Jasiri means brave. As always I love reviews.**


	8. Trouble Brewing

**A/N OK wow I did NOT intend for this story to be so full of drama when I began writing this but then I got more and more ideas and whew here we are at ch 8. Enjoy and as usual TLK is the property of Disney not me.**

**Ch 8 Trouble Brewing**

As Simba and Nala returned to Pride Rock hoping to find their daughter the instead found their son in the front of the cave sobbing in a corner all by himself. Nala went up to son and gently nudged him saying, "Kali honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kali sobbed not looking up.

"Oh come now Kali if there's somethig wrong you can tell us," Simba said sitting beside his son. "Now why don't you tell us what's got you so upset then we can work out a solution to the problem."

"Kiara hates me," the golden prince sniffled.

"Kali whatever gave you that idea?" Nala asked surprised.

"Because she yelled at me and called me a little runt," Kali said still crying.

"Why did she yell at you?" Simba asked.

"I don't know Dad. I was just trying to be nice. She was crying and all I did was ask what was wrong. Then she growled at me and told me it was all my fault and to go away," Kali said beginning to cry harder.

Nala pullled her son close to her and he buried his face in her front leg sobbing loudly, "Kali your sister was just upset," Nala said soothingly. " I know she didn't mean what she said."

"Really?" Kali asked his voice muffled from his face being in his mother's fur.

"Really," Nala reassured her son with a smile. "Kiara loves you she's just angry right now but give her time and she'll cool down and I'm sure she'll say she's sorry." Nala tried to say this last part with as positivly as possiable.

"What's she so angry about," Kali asked looking up at his mother. "Is it something I did?"

"No, son, it's nothing you did." Simba reassured him.

"Then what is it?"

"She just found out that she isn't going to be Queen anymore," Simba explained.

"How come?"

"Well son the law says that the heir to the throne is always the first born son."

"So I get to be King?" Kali asked eyes wide with excitement.

"That's right," Nala said, with a smile.

"Whoa cool," Kali whispered. "But I don't want to be King if it's going to make Kiara sad."

"Kali," Simba said moving to put his paw around his son. "I promise you that your sister will come around. You just have to give her time ok?"

"OK Dad I feel better now," Kali said knowing that when his dad made a promise he kept it. With that in mind Kali nuzzled both his parents and ran off to play with Jasiri.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala were having a chat with their son Kovu was also having a chat, with himself. He was still walking aimlessly when all of a sudden he found himself in familar territory. "The Outlands how'd I get here?" Kovu thought. He must have been walking longer than he thought. "Man this place hasn't changed a bit in the six months since we left. It's still the same barren, termite infested, depressing place it always was." Then all of a sudden he heard a voice say, "I was hoping I'd find you out here." Kovu turned and saw his sister walking towards him. "Hey 'Tani what are you doing here?'

"Looking for you," Vitani explained. "Nala told me about Kali becoming the next king. I tried talking to Kiara but all I got from her was an angry growl. So I decided to go looking for you. How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," Kovu lied.

"Kovu you know you can't lie to me," Vitani stated sitting beside her brother. "Now how 'bout we try that again. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest 'Tani, I don't know how I feel," Kovu admitted. "I have conflicting feelings."

"Go on," his sister urged.

"Well, part of me is angry as a rhino about not being King. But an even bigger part of me is feeling releaved that I won't have to be King. I mean this way Kiara and I can be a normal couple. No pressure ya know?" Vitani nodded so Kovu went on. "Well the releaved part of me is starting to win. But Kiara is so angry and upset that there's no way I can go home and face her. So here I am."

"Kovu Kiara will calm down just give her time and you guys love each other and that means talking with each other," Vitani stated.

"You really think so?" Kovu asked hopefully.

"Trust me," Vitani said with a smile. Seeing that her brother was beginning to come around she then said, "Come on, come with me back home before nightfall sets in." Kovu looked around noticing that the sun was beginning to set and agreed to go home hoping that Kiara would be much calmer when he got back. With that the two siblings left heading for home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Kiara was nowhere near ready to calm down. Sure she had stopped crying but on the inside she was still seething. But she decided to play it cool so that she wouldn't get nagged by her parents who had just had a lengthy conversation with her about her attitude. They also said that tomarrow was a special day because Kali would be allowed out of the cave for the first time along with the other cubs his age so she was not to ruin it. "Of course it's all about the little runt. What a joke," Kiara thought scowling to herself. "But the joke will be on them on the outside I will seem ok with this but on the inside I will be thinking about how to reclaim my rightful place as heir to the throne."

**A/N well there you have it what will Kiara do? Stay tuned to find out. As always review please.**


	9. Kiara's plan forms

**A/N wow over 30 reviews you guys really like me. I love it. enjoy ch 9 and remember it's all owned by Disney not me. I only own Kali, Tama, and Jasiri**

**Ch 9 Kiara's Plan Forms**

The next day the royal family all gathered outside the cave along with Tama whose daughter, Jasiri, was born within hours of Kali waiting for the cubs exciting new day outside the cave to begin. Tama walked up her rusty-brown coat shining in the morning sun and her brown eyes sparkling and sat beside Nala saying, "I can't beleve it's already been two months. Where did the time go?"

Nala looked over at the younger lioness her blue green eyes also sparkling and sighed, "I know before you know it they'll be grown with cubs of their own." As she said this part she looked over at Kiara who was sitting by herself near the entrence of the cave looking at her parents with a look on her face that Nala couldn't quite place and that worried her. "Um would you excuse me for a minute Tama?"

"Sure Nala," Tama said as the Queen got up and walked towards her daughter.

"Kiara are you OK?" Nala asked sitting beside the princess.

"I'm fine Mother," Kiara said flatly. Then she rembered her plan and forced a fake smile to form. "What makes you ask?"

"I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Well don't be Mom I'm fine really," Kiara siad trying to sound cheerful.

"Well that's good. I'm really glad to hear you say that," Nala declared going over to nuzzle her daughter. Kiara returned her mother's nuzzle all the while thinking, "Oh please give me a break." Out loud she said, "Hey you'd better get back to Dad Kali'll be coming out soon." With this said her mother turned and walked to where Simba was waiting with Tama.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile inside the cave Kali was getting jumpy waiting with Vitani for Jasiri to be ready he called impatiently, "Come on Jasiri are you coming?"

"Of course I am silly," the rusty-brown cub said rolling her choclate brown eyes. "I'm just as excited as you are ya know."

"I know that." Kali replied.

As the two cubs were chatting Vitani was looking at them and suddenly relized how much Kali looked like Simba he had he same golden coat and the tuft on his tail was the same firery red the King's was. The only difference was that the young prince had his mother's blue-green eyes. He even had his father's adventerous side that Nala had said that Simba had when he was a cub. As she was lost in her thoughts Vitani heard, "Hey I got an idea lets race bet I beat you," the golden prince challenged his friend getting ready to run.

"Bet you won't," Jasiri replied, eyes sparkling, also getting ready to run. "Ready, set..."

"Hold it you two," Vitani suddenly snaped back to reality and she put her paw on their tails preventing the two cubs from moving. "No running you'll just have to walk out like civilized lions do."

"Aw man," the two cubs exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry I'm under strict orders for the King. No fooling around today," Vitani said. "Come we're going now."

"All right!" Jasiri and Kali exclaimed as they walked with Vitani outside where their parents were waiting to escort them around the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

After Simba and Nala returned from their outing with Tama and Jasiri not to far behind them Kali had been a bundle of questions and excitement. This made Simba laugh because he knew that he was the same way when he was Kali's age. It still amazed the King how much his son was like him. When Kali saw Kiara he instantly ran up to he and said, "Hey Kiara Mom and Dad just showed me the Pridelands it was soooooo cool. Everything's soooo big and awsome." Kali's eyes were huge with excitement and he had a smile as big as a canyon on his face.

"Wow," Kiara said trying hard not to roll her eyes. "That sounds great little brother." Then suddenly an idea dawned on her, "Hey you know what maybe I can show you the cool places I used to go to when I was your age. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" the young prince exclaimed. "Can we go now please?"

"I think you've had enough excitment for today young man," Nala said. "Besides it's time for your bath."

"But Mom.." Kali started to object.

"Listen to your mother son," Simba said sternly.

"Oh all right," Kali said the disappointment in his blue-green eyes clear.

"We can go tomarrow. Ok Buddy?" Kiara asked bearly spitting the word buddy. Then she added without thinking, "And you can bring Jasiri too. If that's ok with you Tama," Kiara said looking up at the brown lioness.

"Please Mom can I go," Jasiri begged her brown eyes pleading.

"Of course you can go," Tama agreed getting a squeal of joy from her daughter

"Thanks Mom," Jasiri said nuzzling her mother's leg.

"Your welcome my darling," Tama replied giving the top of her daughter's head a lick. "Now come lets get you cleaned and fed then off to bed. You've got another big day ahead of you tomarrow."

"I agree," Nala said nodding her head. "Come Kali bath time." With the the two lionesses picked up their cubs by their scruffs and left to give them a bath and then send them to bed.

"Well," Simba said after a pause. "I've got rounds to make. I'll see you later honey." With that the golden king left leaving the Princess alone with her thoughts. "This is perfect," she tought with a grin. "I'll have that little furball all alone. It'll be the perfect time to make my move. Too bad I had to be an idiot and invite Jasiri as well. Oh well I'll figure out how to deal with her later." With that Kiara let out a slight giggle and thought with glee about the upcoming day when she would put her plan into action.

**A/N ok I promise next chapter will have a LOT more drama as Kiara puts her plan into motion. Stayed tuned and as always please review.**


	10. Enacting the Plan

**A/N it's all Disney's not mine enjoy chapter 10**

**Ch 10 Enacting the Plan**

The next day Kali was up early as usual. After talking in the sunrise Kali went running back into the cave eager to ebgin the new day. But instead of waking up Simba as he usually did the young prince went bounding over to where his sister and brother-in-law were sleeping and pounced on his big sister saying, "Hey Kiara wake up. It's time to go! It's time! It's time!"

Before she could stop herself Kiara growled at her little brother saying, "Go away you little furball. It's way to early to deal with you."

"Huh?" Kali said confused. "But Kiara you said you would take me and Jasiri out today and the sun's been up for a while now."

"Kiara you may as well get up. You know he's to excited to wait," Kovu said, still half asleep.

This made Kiara lift her head up and look over at her brother, who was smiling at her. "Oh all right I'm getting up," the Princess said as she got up stretching and letting out a big yawn in the process.

"All right!" Kali cried, jumping up and down. "Come on, come on Jasiri is alredy waiting for us outside." With that the golden prince ran outside to meet his friend. The only thing that kept Kiara from slapping her little brother across the cave was her plan. Kiara knew that she had to spend some time with the little runt if she was going to pull off what she needed to do. So she sucked in a deep breath thinking, "Here we go." Then the Princess went off to escort her brother and his friend around the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

Later in the day after pretending to show Kali and Jasiri the areas where she'd played as a cub Kiara decided to show Kali the river where she used to go swimming in all the time when she was a cub, even though she knew that if Simba knew about this he would freak out because Kali didn't know how to swim. But first she had to get rid of Jasiri As they were walking Kiara was watching the two cubs wrestling and playing tag trying to see who was the strongest. As they approched the area near the river Kiara thought of a way to get rid of Jasiri. "Hey Jasiri can you come here for a minute?" Kiara asked sweetly.

"Sure Kiara," the rusty-brown cub replied running up to her while Kali stayed behind trying to catch a butterfly.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kiara asked her tone still sweet

"What is it?" Jasiri asked.

"Can you go run back to Pride Rock and ask your mommy when the hunting party is leaving for the evening hunt so I won't be late?" Kiara asked knowing full well when that was since she was the leader.

"Now?" Jasiri asked. "But we're having fun."

"Just do what I ask." Kiara said sternly.

"Oh OK," Jasiri said quietly. With that the little cub left her ears flat against head.

"Good now that she's gone my plan can go foward," Kaira thought with a grin. Just then Kali came bouncing up to his big sister. "Hey where'd Jasiri go," he asked surprised that his friend was gone.

"She wasn't feeling well," Kiara lied. "So she went home."

"By herself?" Kali asked.

"Yes but she knows the way back she'll be fine. Besides this gives us some time just the two of us. Come on I want to show you something," Kiara said walking towards the river. When Kali stopped suddenly distracted by another butterfly Kiara said with annoyance," Kali you coming or what?'

"Yeah I coming," Kali relpied catching up with his sister. "What are you going to show me?" he asked his blue-green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm going to show you where then other cubs and I used to play when we were cubs." Kiara stated heading towards the river which right now was really deep from the recent rains. When Kali saw that they were heading towards the river he stopped saying with fear in his eyes, "Kiara Mom and Dad said I wasn't supposed to go near the river. I can't swim yet remember?"

"Kali we're not going _in_ the river," Kiara said rolling her amber eyes. "I just want to show it to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Sure I do you're my big sister," Kali replied.

"Then come on," Kiara said walking towards the river with Kali right behind her. As they approached the bank Kiara spotted a log which she knew was right above the deepest part of the river. "Hey Kali did you know that when you stand of that log you can see the hippos swimming around the bottom?" Kiara knew this wasn't true but Kali didn't know that.

"Really?" Kali asked in amazement totally trusting of his big sister. "Wow cool. I've always wanted to see a hippo up close."

"Then come on," Kiara said beginning to walk towards the log. "Why don't you and I go check it out?"

"Are you sure I won't fall in?" Kali asked still a little fearful.

"I promise you won't," Kiara said lying through her teeth.

"Ok," Kali said running up to the log and across it his sister right behind him.

"This is perfect he's playing right into my hand," Kiara thought with a grin. Then the siblings got to the middle of the log where they stopped and sat.

"Whoa," Kali whispered in awe peering down. "It looks really deep."

"Hey I think I can see a hippo," Kiara lied pretending to look down.

"Where?" Kali asked. "I don't see it."

"You have to look closer." Kiara said still pretending to be looking at the non existant hippo in the water. Kali leaned further over the log. "That's it keep looking," Kiara said standing up and going behind her brother. Then with a sick smile on her face Kiara lifted up her paw and pushed her helpless little brother into the water.

**A/N I know I know I'm evil. You're going to hate me even more because I'm going out of town this weekend (it's my birthday wahoo!) so I won't be updating 'til Monday. Sorry but you'll have to wait and see if Kali lives or dies. As always please review.**


	11. Suspisous Thoughts

**A/n all righty then I am back folks did ya miss me? Okey Dokey without further delay here is ch 11 enjoy and as always TLK is Disney's property not mine**

**Ch 11 Suspisious Thoughts**

Kiara pushed her brother into the water causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. As he hit the water the gloden prince splashed around shouting, "Hey Help! Kiara help me! Kiara!" As Kiara watched her little brother struggle she had a grin on her face. "That's right struggle you little fur ball," she thought with satisfaction "Noone is going to hear your ptiiful cries ." Just as her brother went down again she heard a familar voice call out, "Hey what's going on her?. We heard a shout." Kiara turned her head and saw Kovu and her father running towards her both of them looking at Kiara with concern. "Darn it what are they doing here?" Kiara thought, panic setting in. "I'd better do something before they realize what's going on." Putting on a frantic face Kiara went running towards the two lions and cried with fake concern, "Oh Daddy Kovu help! Kali fell into the water. You have to help him!"

"What!" Simba cried franticly. "Don't worry Kali I'm coming!" With that the King jumped into the water to save his son who had gone down for the count.

"Kiara," Kovu began slowly. "If you saw Kali fall into the water why didn't you jump in to save him?"

"Well I um.. It all happened so fast I just froze that's all," Kiara said thinking fast.

"Really," Kovu said unconvinced. "Because I could have sworn that..." Suddenly he was cut off by Simba's cries for his help. Then the dark maned lion ran over to where Simba was swimming to shore with Kali in his mouth. "Take him Kovu," the King instructed handing Kali, who was out like a light, to Kovu who gently placed him on the ground. Gently patting the golden prince on his back Kovu said," Come on little Buddy cough it up. Come on." Just then Kali began to cough loudly spitting up water and gasping for air causing Kovu and Simba to sigh with relief.

"Kali thank goodness you're alive!" Simba exclaimed nuzzling his son who was still not fully awake. "Come on we're going to take you home and have Rafiki look at you." With that Simba gently lifted his son in his mouth and walked home with Kovu and Kiara right behind him, the latter scowling to herself because her plan had failed.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock Simba was pacing back and forth waiting for Rafiki to finish examining Kali, Nala right by his side trying to remain calm. "I don't understand Simba how could this have happened?" the Queen said on the verge of tears. "Kiara was supposed to be watching him. What was she thinking taking him to the river? She knows Kali can't swim."

"I know it dosen't make any sense to me either," the King said shaking his head. "And what's worse is..." Simba stopped suddenly not sure if he should continue or not.

"What is it Simba?" Nala asked looking at her mate. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know that Nala," Simba said. "It just that.."

"That what?" Nala asked. "Simba for goodness sake tell me. I can handle it trust me."

"All right but you're not going to like it," Simba said with a sigh. "Its just that when Kovu and I ran up to her I could have sworn that Kiara was actually watching her brother drown."

"Simba!" Nala cried outraged. "Kiara wouldn't do that. She wouldn't intentionaly let her own brother drown."

"Nala you didn't see the look on her face," Simba insisted. "It was creepy it was almost like...," Simba began but stopped when Kovu and Kiara joined them.

"How's Kali doing?" Kiara asked with fake concern.

"Rafiki's still examining him," Simba said narrowing his amber eyes at his daughter. He was about to question his daugher about the incident when Rafki came out of the cave. "How is he?" Simba asked running over to the old monkey, Nala right beside him.

"De Prince will be just fine," the mandrill declared getting collective sighs of relief from all but Kiara, who cursed to herself. "He just needs to take it easy for a few days. You may see him now if you wish."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Simba and Nala said together as they went in to see their son.

"And now since there is noting else I shall be on my way," the old monkey said and with that he took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala walked into the cave a ran over to where Kali was laying. "Oh Kali," Nala cried nuzzling her son's still wet golden fur. "I thought I lost you."

"Mom?" Kali asked weakly opening his eyes. "Dad?"

"Yeah son I'm here," Simba said licking his son's head. "Don't worry your safe now."

"Honey what were you thinking going near that river," Nala asked ignoring the look her mate gave her that said 'not now'. "You know you can't swim."

"I know Mom but Kiara insisted we go there. She told me she wouldn't let me fall in. She lied," Kali said now in tears.

"There now it's ok son," Simba said soothingly.

"How did you fall in anyways?" Nala asked her son getting another look of annoyance from her mate, which she once again ignored. Silence. "Kali honey did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you Mom," Kali said softly.

"Well then?"

"You won't like it."

"Kali you need to tell us son," Simba urged his son. "No matter how much you think we won't like it."

"Kiara pushed me." Kali said whispering.

"Kiara _pushed_ you?" Nala asked is disbelief. "Honey are you sure about this?"

"Yes Mom," Kali replied. "I'm sure. I felt her push me and when I called for her help she wouldn't help me. In fact I think she was smiling at me."

After hearing this Simba let a groan out and closed his eyes this was exactly what he feared had happened, "Kali," he began slowly trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Are you sure about all this?"

"I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't sure Dad," the Prince replied softly.

"Ok son your mother and I will handle this. You just rest now," Simba said. After making sure that Kali was asleep again he turned to his mate and said, "I think we need to have a talk with our daughter."

"I agree," Nala said nodding and with that they went off to find their daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

While Simba and Nala were checking on their son Kovu decided to take this opportunity to have a little talk with his mate. "Kiara can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Kovu," the Princess replied walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Kiara," Kovu began going back to the question he had asked her at the river. "When Kali fell into the water why didn't you jump in after him?"

"Kovu I told you already I froze up that's all," Kiara said with annoyance. "Why are you giving me the 3rd degree on this?"

"Because," Kovu said slowly, "I saw your face on that log. You were smiling. I know you were."

"Kovu that's rediclious," Kiara declared defensive. "Why on Earth would you say such a hurtful thing to me?"

"I know what I saw," Kovu stated bluntly.

"You saw wrong," Kiara said curtly. "Besides why would I..." She stopped as her parents emerged from the cave. "Time for the act again," she thought. "Mom, Daddy how's Kali?"

"Sleeping peacefully," Nala said not looking at her daughter.

"That's good," Kiara ansewered.

"Yes it is. But Kali told us something intesting before he to sleep," Simba said deciding to get right to the matter at hand. "Kiara we need to talk."

"What about?" Kaira asked innocently.

"Your brother told us that you pushed him into the water is that true?'" Simba asked getting right to the point.

"He told you that?" Kiara asked surprised.

"Yes he did and we want to know if it's true?" Nala asked her blue-green eyes burning right into her daughter's amber ones.

"Mom, Dad how could you think I could do something like that. I love my brother I would never hurt him," Kiara said looking from one parent to the other.

"Then it's not true?" Nala asked still staring at her daughter trying to read her face.

"Of course it's not true. You believe me don't you?" Kiara asked faking being on the verge of tears.

"Of course we..." Nala began.

"Don't," Simba interrupted his voice almost a low growl. He too had been studying his daughter and he didn't buy her story for a minute. Ever since Kiara was a cub Simba always could tell when she was lying and this was definently a lie. The King also knew that his mate would always believe their daughter because she couldn't except the fact the one of her children be so vicious. Simba knew it was true though and although in pained him deeply he accepted it and he knew he couldn't keep it inside.

"Daddy!" Kiara exclaimed, shocked that her father didn't buy her act.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed shocked at her mate's attitude.

"Nala, Kali wouldn't lie and he said that he felt Kiara push him. Why would he say that if it wasn't true?" Simba asked. Nala opened her mouth to respond but no words came out.

"Yes why Kiara?" Kovu asked looking at his mate his green eyes burning into her amber ones.

"Because he.." Kiara began. "Well for one thing he could have been..." She couldn't think of a lie fast enough. Then all of a sudden Kiara blurted out without even thinking, "Ok it true I did it all right? I pushed the little fur ball into the water and I'm not sorry I did it. I wanted him out of the way that way I'd be next in line not him after all _I'm _the one who really deserves it." She stopped suddenly with a slight gasp. Then looking around at the angry and shocked faces of her parents and her mate Kiara relized what a mistake she just made.

**A/n uh oh Kiara blew her cover. How will her parents and Kovu react? Stay tuned for more next time and as always review please.**


	12. Confronting Kiara

**A/N I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story Anyways enjoy ch 12 and as usual TLK is Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 12 Confronting Kiara**

After Kiara's outburst which the whole pride had apparently heard and now were staring at their Princess with looks of both hatred and surprise on their faces. Both Nala and Kovu were too shocked to speak. This was not the Kiara they knew and loved. The Kiara they knew was a kind, caring lioness who would never hurt a fly. How can she be this same lioness that had just admitted to attempting to murder her own brother? It was Simba however who found his voice first and he said with a low growl, "Kiara how could you do soemthing like that?" The King was furious and getting angrier by the minute. Simba continued shouting at his daughter, "He's just a cub! How could you try to hurt your little brother like that?" As he said this last part the King found himself without even thinking, baring his teeth and growling at his daughter along with the rest of his pride all of whom were glaring furiously at the Princess who was looking at them with distain.

"It was easier than I ever thought it could be," Kiara said without emotion as she faced the pride and her parents. "I deserve to be Queen and that little furball isn't going to stand in my way! I'll do whatever it takes to be Queen even if it means killing the little runt."

"Kiara!" Simba exclaimed totally blown away by his daughter's words. "Do you know who you sound like right now?"

"Who's that?" Kiara asked not really intreasted.

"Scar," Simba spat out the name of his deceased uncle. "You sound just like my crazy uncle." Simba looked over at Nala who nodded her head in agreement looking at her daughter with anger. Then Simba continued with anger flashing in him amber eyes. "That's exactly the reasoning Scar gave for killing my father and almost killing me. He was so obsessed with becoming King that it overtook him and the hatred consumed him until finally it destroy him." Simba said this last part felling a little sad thinking about his deceased father.

After a slight pause Nala took the opportunity to plead with her daughter, "Please, Kiara, I'm begging you don't let that happen to you You're my daughter and I love you and I don't want to see you fall like that. Please just stop this now before it's too late."

Kiara thought about her parents' words then she said in a high pitched voice, "This won't happen to me. I'm not crazy like him! This is a totally different situaton!"

"No it's not Kiara can't you see that?" Kovu said standing in front of his mate anger flashing in his green eyes. "It's the same thing. Not to mention all the similarities to Zira."

"Ain't that the truth," Vitani muttered under her breath.

"That isn't true!" Kiara shouted. Then she thought, "Is it?"

"Yes Kiara it is true you're just to blinded by jealousy to see that!" Kovu exclaimed.

"Why bother reasoning with a crazy lion," one of the lionesses shouted.

"She'll never listen to reason," another said. "Just like Scar and Zira never did."

"Banish her before she finishes what she started," a third called out. This caused all the lioness to shout, "Yeah banish her! She'll strike again! Banish her!" as they were shouting this they began to advance on the Princess with their teeth bared and claws unsheathed, causing her to back away in fear. This wasn't in the plan at all. Kiara silently wished that she never came up with that plan to begin with.

"Everyone calm down!" Kovu shouted stepping in front of his mate in order to protect her. "This mob scene isn't going to solve anything!"

"Are you defending her Kovu?" Vitani asked her brother shocked.

"Against an angry mob you bet I am! I love her and I'm not going to let her get hurt!" Kovu shouted. "Look I'm not defending what she did by any means but ripping her to shreads isn't going to help matters. Kiara needs our help not our threats," Kovu said, pleadingly. Then he turned to his in laws saying, "Simba, Nala help me out here after all she's your daughter you agree with me don't you?"

"Why would they agree?" Tama shouted angerly. "She nearly killed their son. I just that the Kings above the my little girl got out of there before that psyco could hurt her too." This caused another uproar to break out amongst the lionesses who began to shout," Banish her!" again and again.

Nala looked over at Simba with wide eyes saying in a fearful voice, "Simba you have to do something. You can't let this happen to our daughter."

"You're right Nala," Simba said. Then turning to his pride, who was still fighting with Kovu the a King let out a mighty roar, "THAT''S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" This silenced the mob who looked over at their King in surprise. Then Simba continued in a normal voice, "Lets not forget that Kiara is my daughter after all and I love her as much as I love my son therefore I will protect her just like I would Kali." Seeing the lionesses look around at each other in surprise, the golden lion went on, "Now with that in mind along with the fact that I'm not excusing her behavior by any means I would just like to say I agree with Kovu. Kiara needs help and we're the ones that need to give it to her. I will NOT allow my daughter to become to next Zira or Scar an I expect all of you to help her get back to her normal, sweet caring self. And if I hear of anyone doing otherwise there will be a price to pay understood?" This got a scatterd reply of, "Yes, Your Highness. We're sorry."

"Good," Simba said sternly. "Now be on your way." With that the angry mob broke apart and went their seperate ways. Once they were gone Simba turned to his daughter, who was looking at her father shocked that he was defending her in this way and said, "Kiara I hope you take what happened today to heart and I really hope that you attitude changes towards your brother. But until that time comes I don't want you anywhere near him. You are to stay outside the cave until I can believe that you've changed understood?"

"Yes Father I understand," Kiara said softly truly shaken about being compared to Scar and Zira, which had never crossed her mind before and now that othad she didn't like it one little bit. With that her parents turned and went back into the cave to check on Kali. This left the Princess alone with her mate. Kaira turned to Kovu and said softly, "Oh Kovu what have I done? Mom and Dad hate me."

"Well Kiara you brought this upon yourself," Kovu said curtly. "So don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

"I didn't expect sympathy," Kiara replied quietly.

"Good," Kovu said sharply. Then he added in the same tone, "Oh and by the way don't think for one second that just because I defended you that I agree with your choices. To be perfectly honest with you Kiara I do NOT want to be King. Especially not after all this went down. It's not worth it. Nothing is worth murdering an innocent cub. Just think about that the next time you get one of your bright ideas. Because I promise you this Kiara if you try something like this again I will leave you. I already had to deal with one Zira in my life and I will NOT deal with another one. Now if you'll excuse me right now I don't really feel like looking at you right now." With that the dark maned lion turned and walked away from his mate back into the cave with the others.

"Great now even Kovu hates me," Kiara thought glumly. "I sure have made a mess of things." Then after a while another not so plesent thought crossed her mind, "But none of this would be happening if that little runt hadn't been born to begin with so really it's his fault." With these thought Kiara went to the edge of Pride Rock and sat down silently cursing the day her little brother had been born.

**A/N wow even with everyone aganist her Kiara still dosen't learn does she? I think this story'll be done in the next 3 chapters or so. As always please review.**


	13. Another Plan

**A/n enjoy ch 13 and remembr it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 13 Another Plan**

All week Kiara was shunned by the whole pride who rufused to talk to her and had offically kicked her out of the hunting party and named Vitani the new leader. What was even worse was that her parents and Kovu refused to speak to her. She didn't mind this so much from her parents but it really bothered her that her mate, who she loved more than anything in the world refused to even look at her. Kiara was walking towards the watering hole when Tama and another lioness were walking the other way. As the two lionesses passed Kiara they purposily bumped into her knocking her into a near by rock, "Watch it killer," Tama said with a smirk. "The next time could be by a cliff." With that threat Tama and her friend left glaring at Kiara as they left. "Geez what's their problem," Kiara thought rolling her amber eyes. "If they want threats I'll give them threats. Besides I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about this. The little furball is fine he's even going out and playing with Jasiri again. So I tried to kill him so what. The key word here is _tried_. They really need to get over it." Just then Kiara saw Kovu and Vitani walking towards the Pride Rock so she ran up to them saying, "Hey Kovu can we talk?"

"I don't think my brother wants to talk to a would be killer," Vitani said tartly glaring at Kiara

"Why don't you mind your own busness Vitani," Kiara said growling slightly.

"My brother is my business you little.." Vitani growled baring her teeth at the Princess who also was baring her teeth at the tan lioness.

"She's not worth it 'Tani," Kovu said to his sister, who stopped growling and said, "You're so right bro." With a final glare at Kiara the tan lioness walked towards Pride rock with her brother right behind her. As he walked away the dark maned lion truned his head and said sharply. "I'll find you when and if I feel like talking to you again. Until then I'll thank you to leave me alone. Good day to you Princess." With that Kovu turned and walked away from his mate.

"Well fine if you don't want to talk to me then fine! Who needs you anyways!" Kiara shouted furiously after her mate. Then she thought, "If he's not with me he's part of the problem." With this thought Kiara went of to salk angry at the world.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kiara was in her dark corner hiding and fuming she heard Kali and Jasiri come running up the path. So she remained hidden in the darkness listening to the cubs play. Apperently the cubs had gotten boared and decided to go hunting. They were doing this a few minutes, when the rusty-brown cub stopped suddenly and said to the gloden prince, "Hey Kali can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did 'Siri," Kali repiled trying to pounce on a jackrabbit. "Rah!" he cried jumping at the rabbit, who escape easily. "Darn it!"

"Kali I'm serious!" Jasiri cried stepping on his tail.

"OK OK sheesh I'm listening let go of my tail," Kali cried. When Jasiri released him the young Prince turned and face his friend. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask you about your sister," Jasiri said impatiently rolling her chcolate brown eyes.

"What about her," Kali said, not really wanting to talk about the sister that had nearly killed him.

"What made her go crazy?" Jasiri asked.

This made Kiara let out a low growl, which she quickly muffled. "You little brat," she thought angerily. "If we weren't so close to Pride Rock I'd teach both of a lesson you wouldn't soon forget."

"Who told you she went crazy?" Kali asked.

"My mom."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Well I'm waitng for the ansewer."

"I made her go crazy," came Kali's soft spoken reply.

"How'd you do that?" his friend asked confused.

"Because I'm the heir to the throne and she's not. That's what made my sister crazy. Kiara's jealous and my dad says that jealousy can make you crazy. That's what happened to his uncle Scar and to Kovu's mom Zira," Kali explained.

"Oh that's really a dumb reason to try to kill someone," Jasiri said.

"I know," Kali replied

Kiara scowled as she heard this, "So the little runt thinks I'm crazy does he? If he wants crazy I'll give him crazy." Another part of her was telling her that it was wrong but Kiara ignored that part saying that it was for the greater good. With that the Princess left angrily growling to herself.

Just as Kiara had left Kali said to Jasiri,"Hey I know how to fix it and how to make her not crazy."

"How?" Jasiri asked her brown eyes wide.

"Tomarrow I'm going to tell my dad that I don't want to be King and that I want Kiara to be Queen. That way she won't hate me anymore," Kali explained proud of himself for coming up with this idea.

"Kali that's a great idea!" the young lioness exclaimed. "That way everyone is happy."

"Exactly," Kali said smiling. "Everyone win that way." With these happy ideas in his head two cubs beagn a game of tag followed by a game of "Pinned Ya" which Nala had taught Kali how to play but still Jasiri usually won.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kali awoke with the sun. Getting up to stretch the golden Prince decided to go down to the watering hole with his Dad to discuss his plan. After Simba agreed the pair headed out.

"Dad," Kali said when they got there deciding to get right to the point. "I don't want to be King."

"Kali we discussed this. Kiara..." Simba began.

"Tried to kill me," Kali interupted quickly. "She hates me, Dad and all because I'm going to be King. I don't want her to hate me so I want her to be Queen so she'll love me again." As the young Prince was speaking his vocie sarted to crack and tears started to form in his blue-green eyes.

"Son, I'm sure that your sister loves you she just can't see that right now," Simba said softly running a paw over his son's golden fur.

"Really?" Kali said sniffiing. "But don't you want her to be Queen?" Right at this moment Kiara came to the watering hole and when she saw he father an brother talking she quickly hid in order to hear what the King and Prince were talking about.

"After the stunt she pulled Kiara really doesn't deserve to be Queen," Simba said roughly. "Besides you know that I can't just change tradition you know. But that wouldn't be fair to you."

"So once again it's all about the little furball," Kiara thought with a scowl. "Figures. I can't believe I fell for his whole act of defending me in front of the pride. Nothing's changed at all including my feelings towards the little runt. Time to inact part two of my plan." The Princess then turned and walked back to Pride Rock with an evil grin on her face.

"I just want everyone to be happy and love each other again," Kali said his voice low.

"Listen to me son," the golden King said putting his paw around his son. "Your mother and I still love your sister and we always wiil OK?" Kali nodded so Simba went on, "We're just angry right now but we're all going to sit down and have a talk as a family. You'll see everything will work out just fine I promise."

"I believe you Dad," Kali said knowing that when his father made a promise he kept it. "I feel a little better now."

"Good," Simba said smiling at his son and giving him a quick nuzzle. "Come on we'd better get back. The hunting party'll be back soon with our breakfeast." With that the father and son left heading back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

That night as Kiara lay outside the cave she was thinking very unplesent thought, "I'll show them whose the crazy one. Crazy like a fox. That little furball is going to regret ever calling me crazy. Tomarrow my plan will be a success. If at first you don't succeed try, try again. I just have to make sure it looks like an accident. I'll also have to make sure that noone can balme it on me. It'll be perfect." With these thoughts in her head the Princess smiled to herself and layed her head down going to sleep

**A/n ho boy more evil Kiara .**


	14. The Plan Part 2

**A/N wow I never imagined that my story would be this popular. Thanks you all so much for your reviews and enjoy chapter 14 and it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 14 The Plan Part 2**

The next day Kiara woke up early and decided that she would enact her 2nd plan that afternoon. After eating her breakfeast Kiara went out in search of Kali. As it happend Kiara ran into her brother as he was getting ready to go play with Jasiri. "Kali can I talk to you for a minute," Kiara asked approaching her brother.

As soon as the golden prince saw his sister coming towards him a feeling a fear came over him and he backed away from her saying in a low voice, "You better not try anything here Kiara. Mom and Dad are right inside."

"Kali I'm not going to try anything," Kiara said lying. "In fact I want to apoligize to you."

"Really?" Kali asked not sure rather to believe her or not.

"Yes," Kiara replied with a fake smile. "I don't balme you for being afraid of me after everthing I've done to you and I'm so sorry Kali for making you feel that way. I was just so blinded by jealousy that I falied to see what I was becoming. I'll never forgive myself for trying to kill you but I can only hope that someday you can find in your heart to forgive me." Kiara said hoping that Kali would buy it. After a few minutes of silence the Princess said, "I understand why you don't believe me Kali. Heck _I_ can't even believe I'm saying this but please believe that I truly mean it and that I will never, ever try to hurt you again." With that the golden lioness turned and started to walk away.

"Kiara wait!" Kali called running up to his big sister. "I believe you."

"Sucker," Kiara thought with a smirk. Then she turned to her brother with a straight face and said, "Kali you don't have to say that."

"I know," Kali said. "I want to and I mean it."

"Oh Kali that means so much to me," Kiara said pretending to be thrilled while at the same time thinking, "I can't believe the runt is buying it. What an idiot." Out loud she said, "Hey how about we spend the day together. Just the two of us. That way I can make it up to you."

"I don't know Kiara," Kali said uneasily.

"Oh come on Kali give me another chance. I promise it'll be fun."

"Kali I don't think..," Jasiri began but stopped when Kiara shot her an angry look.

"You know what it's a bad idea," Kiara said regaining herself and remebering her plan. If she was going to pull it off then noone could know that she was with Kali and that included Tama's little brat. "I'll see you guys later." With that the Princess turned and walked away from the cubs. As she was walking she heard Kali say, "Jeez what's your problem 'Siri?"

"What do you mean by that?' Jasiri asked.

"I mean why'd you have to be mean like that for? Kiara was apolgizing and you made her feel bad," Kali said angry at his friend.

"I did not," Jasiri objected. Then the rusty-brown cub added, "and besides so what if I did? She tried to kill you remember? How do we know she won't try again?"

"I believe her," Kali said willing to give his sister the benifit of the doubt. "And I'm wiiling to give her another chance."

"Yeah another chance to kill you," Jasiri exclaimed. "Jeeze Kal' I didn't think you were that stupid."

"She's my sister and I think I can trust what she said," Kali said his voice rising. "And if you think I'm so stupid then maybe we shouldn't play together today!"

"Fine with me!" Jasiri shouted.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Nala asked emerging from the cave.

"Nothing," Kali said as he turned and stomped away from Pride Rock leaving his mother to wonder what made her son so angry.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali was walking still fuming he bumped into Kiara who was walking by herself, "Hey Kiara," Kali said.

"Hey there Kiddo whatcha doing out here alone?" Kiara asked secretly glad he was alone.

"I had a fight with Jasiri," Kali explianed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kiara asked pretending to care.

"Not really," Kali said gruffly. "It's not important anyways she's just being a butthead." Then in a more pleasent tone of voice the young Prince said to his sister, "Hey you still want to spend time with me today."

"You bet," Kiara said trying not to sound to eagar to get him alone. "Come on we can start now if you want. We can take a walk if you want to."

"Sure I do" Kali said running to walk beside his sister.

"Come with me then and I'll take you to a really neat place."

"Cool," Kali said his blue-green eyes wide with excitement. As the siblings walked Kiara walked to an area where she knew noone would be around. This was also an area where rouges had been seen recently. So they could be easily blamed for Kali's death. "Perfect," Kiara thought an evil smile forming. Then out loud she said, "Hey Kal' hows about you show me your hunting skills."

"Right now?" Kali asked surprised.

"Sure why not," Kiara said with a shrug. "Hey why don't you show me how to pounce on that lizard right there," she said pointing to a green lizard crawling on a rock.

"Ok," Kali said getting into his staulking position which caused him to turn his back to his sister. This left his back totaly exposed. "Time for the hunter to become the huntee," Kiara thought with a evil grin. She then got into her own hunting position and pounced on her little brother claws unsheathed and teeth bared. This caused Kali to yelp both in surprise and pain. Then he was thrown forward causing the Prince to hit his head on a rock knocking him out cold. "Time to finish the runt off," Kiara thought. With that she walked over to her motionless brother and prepared to deliver the final blow.

**A/n Yeah I know the would be Scar/Zira strikes again. As always keep those reviews coming.**


	15. All comes crashing down

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy ch 15 and it all belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 15 All comes crashing down**

As Kiara stood over her brother preparing to end his young life she heard a voice call from above, "Oh dear what in the world happened?" Kiara looked up and saw Zazu flying towards her looking down at the fallen Prince his eyes wide, "Oh my I'll get Simba at once."

"That's not..." Kiara began but Zazu was already gone. "Darn it! I'd better make myself scarce otherwise I'm really in for it." With that the Princess took off heading for the Outlands. "I'll hide out here for a while until things cool down," she thought to herself. "Besides it'll take the bird a while to find my Father and to bring him back to where we were. The little runt is bound to be dead by then."

TLKTLKTLK

For the second time in less than a month Simba was once again pacing and waiting for ansewers about his injured boy. Just then Nala came running up to Simba her eyes filled with worry, "Simba I just heard! What happend now?"

"Kali was attacked," Simba said voice shaking.

"Again?" Nala exclaimed. "But who..." Then the Queen gasped her blue-green eyes wide, "Oh Simba Kiara did this didn't she?"

"Zazu said that Kiara was with Kali when he saw them," Simba replied matter-of-factly. "And when I got there she was gone. No sign of her."

"Where could she have..." Nala began but stopped when Kovu came running up to the King and Queen with his sister right behind him, "Simba, Nala we heard Kali was injured again. What happned?"

"Someone attacked him. Left him battered bleeding and alone to die," Simba said holding back a sob. "And Kiara was the last one to be seen with him."

"Oh man," Kovu groaned closing his green eyes in despair. "This is my worst nightmare."

"I knew I should killed her when I had the chance," Vitani growled.

"You're not helping 'Tani!" Kovu snapped. Then he turned to his in-laws and said, "What'll happen now?"

"I have no choice," Simba replied with regret. "I have to keep my son safe. I'll have to banish her."

"Oh Simba," Nala said her voice breaking. "I was so hoping it wouldn't come down to that."

"I know Nala I was too," Simba said looking at his mate. "But this cannot go unpunished. I should have done it to begin with but she is my daughter and I wanted to give her another chance. The next time Kali could be killed. He could still.." Simba stopped pushing away the negative thought. "Anyways I will not allow that to happen. Kiara is a big girl she made a choice and now she must deal with the aftermath and although it pains my greatly to do this I have to. You guys understand don't you?" Simba said looking from his mate to his son-in-law.

"Yes Simba I understand," Kovu replied sadly. Just the Rafiki appeared and Simba, Nala, and Kovu all looked up at the aging monkey who said to them, "De Prince will be fine. However he will have some pretty nasty scars particulary on his back. Des is where de most damage was done. But don't chu worry old Rafiki knows a way to prevent them from being to noticable. However de Prince must take it easy which means no playing fer at least two weeks."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Simba said hugging the mandrill. "Once again you saved the day."

"My pleasure my King," the old monkey relpied returning the hug. "And now I shall take my leave." With that Rafiki turned and went back to his home.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few days were spent trying to get Kali back on his feet. After a week Kali was finally strong enough to walk on his own. He was allowed to walk outside the cave to sit on the edge of Pride Rock but only if Simba or Nala was with him. So the young Prince decided to get some air with Nala right by his side. "Careful Kali don't over do it," Nala said gently.

"I won't Mom," Kali said gingerly getting to his feet and taking a step towards the exit wincing slightly.

"Kali you don't have to walk if you don't want to," Nala said.

"I want to Mom. It'll be good for me," Kali insited walking out the door. As soon as Kali exited the cave Jasiri cam bounding up to him saying excitely, "Kali! I'm so glad you're up and around."

"No rough stuff Jasiri," Nala said gently.

"Yes ma'am," Jasiri replied. Just as she was about to say something else the group heard a comotion behind them. Simba came into view fallowed by Kovu both looking concerned.

"Simba what's worng?" Nala asked, worried.

"Zazu informed me that he spotted Kiara heading this way," Simba relpied.

"Kiara's coming here?" Kali said his eyes wide in fear.

"Don't you worry son I'll handle her," Simba reassured his son. "You and Jasiri go back into the cave and stay there until I say to come out. OK?"

"Yes Dad," Kali said walking slowly back into the cave Jasiri right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kiara was approaching Pride Rock she heard the animal mutter, "She's got her nerve coming back." and "The King'll rip her head off." As Kiara heard these things and saw their angry faces she thought rolling her eyes, "Oh please like my Father'll do anything to me. He let me off the hook before. He'll do it again." Smugly the Princess walked her way up Pride Rock totally sure all would be forgiven. Suddenly her way was blocked by the other lionesses who looked at her with their teeth bared growling, "You're not welcome here."

"Get out of my way you fools," the Princess snarled. "I'm going up there and you can't stop me."

"But I ca," Simba said making his way through the lionesses.

"Tell these fools to move so I can go home," Kiara ordered her Father.

"You're not going anywhere near my son," Simba snarled at his daughter. "They're right you are NOT welcome here. I want you to go."

"But Daddy," Kiara began trying the good daughter approach.

"That act won't work," Simba replied coldly. "I was a fool before to belive it the first time. I will NOT be made a fool of again. Now you heard what I said now go."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kiara asked shocked that her father would make her go.

"Frankly Kiara I really don't care. Why don't try the Outlands?" Simba relpied icily.

"The Outlands!" Kiara cried outraged. "For how long?"

"I don't want to see you in the Pridelands _ever _again. You're banished!" Simba growled glaring at his daughter.

"Banished! Me? You can't be serious!" Kiara shreiked. "Mom tell him he can't do this!" the Princess shouted looking at her mother who had joined Simba along with Kovu.

"You heard your father," Nala growled glaring down at her daughter. "Did you really think you can be forgive for trying yet again to kill Kali? We were fools to allow you to stay the first time," Nala spoke with acid in her voice. "Now go!"

Kiara looked at Kovu who looked at his mate with daggers in his eyes, "Kovu please..."

"I warned you Kiara," he hissed. "I will not deal with another Zira in my life. You'd better go before you get ripped to shreads." Kiara looked around at the angry faces of everyone who stood above her growling with their teeth bared and relalized she couldn't talk her way out of this one so she said angerily, "Fine I'll go but you mark my words I'll be back. I promise you I'll be back. Then you all will be sorry. You wait and see." With that the golden lioness turned and walked away. "This isn't over," the fallen Princess muttered. "Not by a long shot."

**A/N well everyone I thought about it and decided to make this story longer. Mostly because the ideas keep flowing from my head and I can't stop myself. So keep those reviews coming they inspire me to write. Have a good and safe Halloween weekend I'll update again on Monday.**


	16. Making New Friends

**A/N Hello hope you all had a good weekend here we go ch 16 enjoy and it's Disney's not mine**

**Ch 16 Meeting New Friends**

Later that night after Kali had gone to bed Nala and Simba were sitting outside thinking about their daughter. "Oh Simba where did we go wrong with her?" Nala said leaning her head on her mate's red mane.

"I don't know Nala. Somrthing inside of her just snapped. I just wish things had been different," Simba sighed his voice full of regret. "Why'd I have to find out about that stupid law anyways. That's what started this whole thing."

"Simba don't blame yourself," Nala said firmly. "This isn't anyone's fault but Kiara's. She brought this whole thing upon herself."

"I know," Simba said. "But still..."

"But still nothing," Nala interrupted sharply. Then more softly she said, "I know that we'll miss her at least the old version of Kiara. But at least with her gone now at least Kali is safe and maybe we can begin to heal."

"That true," Simba said with a small smile. "Come on let's go to bed." With that the King and Queen went inside to sleep both filled with hope for the future that would be bright. Still they couldn't help but think of their lost daughter who could still be out their plotting. All they could hope for was peace. But somehow they doubted that would happen.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara awoke with a start, "Where am I?" she thought confused. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. "That's right I am these cursed Outlands. All because of that little furball and my so called father." After grumbling to herself for a while the former Princess got up and decided to scrounge up some food. Kiara knew that there wouldn't be any food in the Outlands so she decided to hunt on the border of the Pridelands where she knew hardly anyone from her former pride went. After she had her breakfeast Kiara decided to venture back into the Outlands to see if she could find herself a better home. As she was exploring she ran into a young lion who had a grey coat along with a flowing brown mane. When he turned around he eyed her with suspision in his green eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kiara," Kiara said gruffly. "I was banished here King Simba has labled me a would be killer."

"Really?" the lion asked. "Well Kiara it seems we have something in common. "I too was banished her by that tyrant. Me and my friends." When he said this the lion pointed to a small group of about 5 lions just off to the left.

"How come?" Kiara asked.

"Because we're rouges," the lion explained. "King Simba said that there is no tolerence for rouges in his kingdom even though we just needed a plave to stay Simba wouldn't allow it. So he told us to leave and if we came back there'd be trouble."

"Probally to protect his precious boy," Kiara said rolling her eyes "The little runt."

"That is what Simba said to protect his son," the lion said giving his brown mane a shake. "If you like you may join us. My name is Bosi and I am the leader of the Pride We are in need of another lioness since the only one we have is Shida and she cannot hunt by herself well."

"I thank you Bosi for allowing me to join your group," Kiara said following the lion to where the others were laying.

"Everyone we have a new addition to our pride," the gray lion announced. "This is Kiara and she is from the Pridelands and like us she too was banished unjustly by the tyrant Simba."

"Welcome," one of the lions said. "I am Mshindi and this is my mate Shida." Mshindi pointed to the lioness next to him who greatly resembled Kiara's grandmother Sarabi except she had brown eyes.

"Welcome Kiara," Shida said giving Kiara a friendly smile. "This is Mjanja,"she said pointing to a dusty orange lion with a brown mane and blue eyes.

"And I am Ndogo," a third lion who had a rusty-brown coat, a reddish brown mane and deep brown eyes said. A fourth lion who had black fur, a black mane, and black eyes remained silently looking at Kiara with suspision.

"Come on Giza don't be rude," Ndogo said nudging the dark lion with his paw. "Say hello to Kiara."

"Hmph," was all Giza said as he turned his back to Kiara.

"Don't mind him he's just being a grump," Shida said rolling her brown eyes.

"As usual," Mjanja said rolling his blue eyes.

"Shut it Mjanja," Giza snapped his black eyes flashing with anger.

"Whatever man it's true," Mjanja said. "Geez what's your problem?"

"Your face," Giza snapped. ""Now shut it before I rip it from you face."

"Ahem," Bosi said loudly clearing his thorat causing the small pride to look at him. "That's better. Now since Kiara here knows the Pridelands pretty well I think she's the perfect one to help us."

"Help you do what?" Kiara asked looking at the grey lion with wonder.

"Help us get new ideas," Ndogo said his brown eyes filled with ecitement as he took in what Bosi was saying.

"Ideas for what?" Kiara asked wrinkling her brow.

"Why ideas on how to overthrow Simba of course dear," Shida said simply also on the same track.

"You mean kill him?" Kiara asked not beliving she could have this good of luck.

"And that little brat of his too," Ndogo said with a wide grin. "Then Bosi will step up as the new King."

"And I figured that since you hate him too you would want to help us," Bosi explained. "That won't be a probem will it?"

"Of course not," Kiara said delighted that these lions shared her views. "Why would it be?"

"Oh gee I don't know," Giza suddenly piped up glaring at Kiara. "Maybe it's because he's your _father_." As he said the word father Ndogo, Mishindi, and Mjanja gasped shocked at this news. "You're the _Princess_?" Mshindi said shocked.

"So that's why he's been so cold to me," Kiara thought. Out loud she stammered, "Yes I was but.."

"She was unjustly accused of being a killer," Bosi cut in not sounding at all surprised at this news.

"You knew she was the Princess," Mshindi said his grey eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes I did," Bosi said simply. "And I'm surprised that you all didn't realize it from the beginning. Or did you just forget the mention of the fallen-from-grace Princess frrm the other animals."

"I knew," Giza said narrowing his black eyes at Kiara who glared back.

"As did I," Shida said. Then the tan lioness turned to her mate and said, "Mshindi I'm surprised at you. I thought your memory was better than that."

"Yeah Mshindi," Ndogo chided his friend his brown eyes sparkling.

"Shut it Ndogo you didn't know either," Mjanja said his blue eyes serious. "I guess our memory isn't as good as we would like to think" This silenced the rusty-brown lion who mutter a quick sorry and layed down saulking.

"Anyways that's not important," Bosi snapped impatiently, "What is important is this just proves what kind of lion Simba is. He banished his own _daughter_ for gosh sake. He must be stopped." As Bosi said this the other shouted the agreement. "Kiara knows him best. She is the best one to decide how we wll defeat him. Then the Pridelands will be free of this tyrant. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone excpet Giza shouted.

"Giza are we agreed?" Bosi asked looking at the black lion.

"Yeah, Yeah," Giza muttered rolling his black eyes. "Whatever." He then turned his back to the group and layed down to go to sleep.

Kiara rolled her amber eyes and turned to Shida saying, "Jeez what's his problem."

"He dosen't trust people easily," Shida explained. "He's been betrayed a lot by people especially his old pride. We all have."

"Oh," was all Kiara could think to say. Then she said roughly "Well join the club."

"Exactly," Ndogo said who had joined the others shakeing his brown mane. "We've all been burned but we don't act like total _jerks_." When he said the word jerk he snapped his head towards Giza who only growled in responce.

"Well come on we may as well go to bed," Mjanja said turning around once and laying down.

"Kiara you may sleep wherever you wish," Bosi said. "We will discuss things more in the morning." With that the grey lion said his good nights and truned in for the night.

Kiara found spot, near Bosi who she had a strange attractiveness towards, that wasn't too bad and layed down thinking about her good fortune. "I can't believe my luck," she thought excitedly. "Not only did I find a new group of friends but they all had the same hatred for my father and brother that I do." Kiara fell asleep feeling hopeful for her future and she couldn't wait for tomarrow to come knowing that with her new friends all her dreams would come true.

**A/N well there's ch 16 for ya what do you guys think of the new charcters? Review and tell me.**

**Oh and FIY Bosi=boss, Mshindi= winner, Ndogo=minor, Giza=dark, Shida=trouble, and Mjanja=sneaky**


	17. The Plot Thickens

**A/n Hope you all enjoy Ch 17. Thank you for the reviews and remember it belongs to Disney not me.**

**Ch 17 The Plot Thickens**

Kiara and her new friends spent the next day plotting how they would take down Simba. They knew it woudn't be easy especially with his whole pride backing him up. So Kiara came up with the idea of attacking on the day Kali turned eight months old. Kiara knew that this way the day that her father would begin training Kali to take over for him as King. This meant that the King and Prince would be alone the entire day. This was the same ritual that Kiara had gone through when she was eight months old. "This is when we must strike," Kiara declared to her new pride.

"But why can't be attack now?" Ndogo asked whining slightly. He was generly impatint by nature and this pressure wasn't helping.

"Because," Kiara began looking at the rusty-brown lion with impatience. "If we attack now then Simba's Pride will be there to protect them. If we wait then they will be alone and we can take them down."

"But if we attack now then we'll be able to take over the Pridelands sooner," Mjanja piped up his egarness clear in his blue eyes. "And besides that's still a long time from now and I really don't want to wait."

"Me either," Ndogo said. "Let's do it now! Then the Pridelands will be ours."

"We won't be able to take over anything if we're dead idiot," Giza snapped his anger and annoyance clear. ""If we attack now we'll be killed for sure."

"For once I agree with Giza," Mshindi said. "We shouldn't be foolish about this and besides it'll take us that long to form a really soild plan."

"What do you think Bosi?" Shida said turning to the gray lion who had remained silent.

"I agree with Kiara," Bosi said smiling at the golden lioness, whom he'd been drawn to from the start. "We wait until Simba and his son will be alone. And no arguments." He flicked his green eyes to Ndogo and Mjanja who both nodded in agreement.

"Good," Kiara chimed in. "Now in a few weeks we shall be victorious and then the Pridelands will be ours." As she said this she let out an evil laugh which the other quickly mimicked. This was the dawning of a new era which made Kiara very happy.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few weeks went by without incident for Simba and his family. Kali healed up nicely, thanks to Rafiki's magical herbs, with only a few scars running down his back giving his golden coat a stripy look. The Prince was growing big and strong just like his Father. He was getting a nice red mane in that right now looked kind of like a ball of fluff on his head and slighty down his back but Kali was proud of it non the less. Jasiri was also growing into a fine lioness looking just like her mother Tama. As the new day approached Simba was filled with excitement. This was a special day for his son. Not only was it the day his son truned eight months old and would begin his training but this was also the day Simba and Nala would tell their son who they had choosen to be his mate. So that afternoon the King and Queen gathered their son along with Jasiri, Tama, and Kovu, who had become very close to Jasiri and Tama in the months since Kiara left, to make the big announcement.

"Ok Dad" Kali said after everyone was settled. "What's this about?"

"Well son you're mother and I have come to a decision about your future," Simba told Kali.

"My future?" Kali asked confused.

"Yes," Simba said. Then he continued, "Well as you know son you're going to be King someday. And I'm not getting any younger."

"So true," Kovu muttered and Simba shot him a sharp look. "Sorry."

"Anyways," Simba continued. "As King you will need a good Queen someone who is smart, kind, loving understanding and will be respected be her pride."

"Dad where are you going with this?" Kali asked impatiently.

"Kali don't interupt," Nala said sternly. When her son remained silent the Queen turned to her mater and said, "Go on Simba."

"Well Kali your mother and I have chosen someone we think would be a perfect Queen for you," Simba said with a smile.

"You have?" Kali asked. "Who?"

"We think Jasiri will make a very good Queen for you," Simba replied still smiling at his son. "And her mother agrees."

"Jasiri?" Kali cried.

"Me?" Jasiri cried stepping forward.

"But Dad I can't marry her she's my best friend," Kali protessed.

"Yeah it'll be too wierd," Jasiri agreed.

"Kids Simba and I felt the same way when we were young," Nala said. "But our feelings changed and so will yours."

"We'll leave you two alone to let this sink in," Tama said. With that the older lions left their children to talk.

"Kali did you know about this," Jasiri said accusingly

"This is a surprise to me I sware," Kali said his voice squeaking.

"Well, OK then," Jasiri said convinced. "Well I guess we'd better get used to it."

"Yeah," Kali said with a sigh. "Besides I'd rather marry you anyways. I mean it worked for Mom and Dad so it'll probally work for us too."

"I guess," Jasiri said still not seeing how she could marry her best friend and like it. Just then Simba came in and told Kali that it was time to go. So with that the father and son left.

TLKTLKTLK

That morning Shida came back to the Outlands with news. She had been sent to the Prideland to check on Simba and Kali's progress because she, as a lioness, would be less likely to be questioned about what she was doing there. "I overheard them talking," the tan lioness reported. "They should be nearing our territory when the sun is highest in the sky."

"Perfect," Bosi said with a grin. "That will be the perfect time to strike. Come we will take our positions then we will strike."

"Who will be the lead on this?" Giza asked as they walked.

"Oh I think we will let Kiara take the lead on this," Bosi said looking at the golden lioness with a smile. "Think you can handle it Kiara?"

"You bet," Kiara said her amber eyes sparkling with excitement..

"Great," Bosi replied."Kiara and I will flank north. Mshindi you and Shida will flank south. And Ndogo you and Mjanja will flake west. And Giza will take east. Stay hidden until Kiara gives the signal. Get it?" Bosi said looking around.

"Got it," they all replied taking their positions ready to stirke.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Kali were walking that afternoon Simba was telling his son all about what his duties would entail when he became King. Just then they neared the Outlands and Simba stopped sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dad?" Kali asked sensing his father's worry.

"We should turn back Kali," Simba said turning around quickly. "Now!"

"But why?" Kali asked confused.

"Just do as I..." Simba began but stopped when he heard a russell come from the bushes. "Who's there?" Simba called out stepping in front of his son protectively. "Show yourself!"

Kiara deicded to take this opportunity to show herself. She began to step out from her hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" Bosi who was hidden beside her, hissed at her.

"Trust me," Kiara hissed back. Then she emerged from her hiding spot saying, "Hello Father. Miss me much?"

Simba gasped shocked at seeing his daughter, "Kiara?" Upon seeing his sister again Kali let out a small whimper and hid behind his father.

"What are you doing back in the Pridelands?" Simba asked growling. "I told you never to return."

"Well looks like I just couldn't stay away," Kiara growled back. "And I brought some friends with me." She then looked behind her letting out a roar which signaled the others to emerge completly surrounding the King and Prince.

"We got you now Simba," Bosi growled. Then he let out a fierce roar signaling the attack to begin.

**A/N wow drama keeps coming huh? I hope the reviews will too.**


	18. The Attack

**A/N thank you all for the reviews and enjoy ch 18. As always it's all Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 18 The Attack**

Bosi let out a roar signling the attack to begin. Ndogo was the first to attack leaping at Simba who swiped the rusty brown lion to the ground. This gave Mjanja a chance to leap on Simba's back while Mshindi and Giza attacked from the sides biting and clawing. Kali just watched in horror as his father fought the lions bravely but with so many the young Prince knew his father didn't have a chance. Kali decided to run back to Priderock to get help but as he turned he found Kiara and Shida blocking his path. "Going somewhere you little runt?" Kiara growled forcing the golden Prince to back away in fear ony to back right into Bosi's front leg. "I've got you now," Kiara laughed and swung her paw claws unsheathed striking Kali in the face causing him to fall to the ground in which Kiara gave the Prince another swipe to his torso.

Bosi was watching all of this with glee. He knew it would only be a matter of time and Simba would be dead along with his little brat. Then he would take his rightful place of King and he would take Kiara as his Queen, as she should be. He watched as Ndogo and Mjanja had Simba pinned to the ground and Giza was standing over the King preparing to deliver the final blow. Just as the black lion was about to do so Simba suddeny got a burst of energy. With everything he had the King threw Ndogo and Mjanja off of him causing Ndogo to be flung into Giza causing both lions to crash to the ground and Mjanja went flying into Mshindi flung into a near by rock knocking them out cold. This gave the injured King time to lung in front of Kiara and Shida preventing them from harming his son further.

"If you want my son you're going to have to kill me first," Simba said breathing heavily.

"With pleasure," Bosi said coming up to Simba growling teeth bared preparing to strike**. **Simba lowered himself into attack position and lunged himself at Bosi. The two lions fought but Bosi was younger and more built than Simba so he quickly got the advantage. As Kali watched all this in horror the young lion tried to help his dad but was stopped but Kiara who held her little brother back hissing in his ear, "Don't even think about it you little runt."

This made the young Prince angry so he said his voice almost a growl, "In case you haven't noticed Kiara I'm not so little anymore." With that he swiped his sister's paw causing her to release him as she gasped in pain and shock. He then gave her a quick kick to the chest which sent her flying to the ground. Kali took this opportunity to make a run for his father. But Shida and Mshindi stood in his way. As Kail tried to no avail to pass them he watched as Bosi gave Simba a blow to his chest then a final blow to the golden lion's face which sent Simba sprawling to the ground where he lay motionless.

"Noooo!" Kali wailed tears coming down his face. "Come on Dad get up. Please get up."

Bosi laughed evily as he came towards the terrified Prince, "Your pathetic pleas won't bring your father back young one."

"But don't worry," Kiara growled. "You'll soon be joining him." The she advanced on her defenseless brother along with the rest of the pride. Kali knew he was trapped so he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. As the golden lion cub lay there waiting for the attack he was surprised to hear the growls and roars of his tormentors fighting with other lions. Kali opened his eyes and was shocked to see his mother standing in front of him looking at him with worry. He looked to his side and saw Vitani standing over Kiara who was pinned to the ground. "Kali are you all right?" Nala asked.

"Mom what's going on?" Kali asked, confused. "How'd you find us?"

"Zazu saw then attack from above," Nala explained. "He came and got us."

"Us?" Kali said, still confused. Then he looked around and saw the rest of the pride fighting Bosi and his pride. Ndogo and Mjanja quickly gave up, not willing to fight a losing battle but Giza and Bosi contiuned to put up a fight while Shida and Mshindi tried to retreat only to find their path blocked. Giza contiuned to fight until he relized there was no winning. So the black lion turned and looked at Bosi and said, "Bo' this is stupid. What are we going to do? Fight 'til we're dead. I don't know about you but I do _not_ want to die today. "

Bosi turned to him and said, "Coward I will fight to the death." As Giza made his escape Bosi lunged himself at Kovu who was checking to see if Kali was alright. But Kovu saw the grey lion coming out of the corner of his eye and was ready for him As the grey lion attacked Kovu ducked which sent Bosi sailing over his head into the near by river. Kovu watched as the grey lion landed in the water, which was really rough that day. Bosi struggled aganist the current only to be pulled down again. Then Bosi went down for a final time and did not surface again. Satisfied that Bosi was gone for good Kovu ran over to where his sister was still sitting on top of Kiara who kept screaming "You had better let me up now Vitani or I sware I'll make you pay!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming toots," Vitani said refusing to budge.

Satisfied that Kiara was taken care of Kovu walked over to where Nala was conforting Kali who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey Kiddo it's over now nobody going to hurt you," Kovu said gently putting his paw on Kali's back.

"That's not why I'm crying," Kali sobbed his face buried in his mother's front leg. "I'm...crying... 'cause I.. t-think they k-killed Dad."

"What?" Nala cried. She had benn so concerned about her son that she almost forgot about her mate. She saw Simba sprawled on the ground not moving. "Simba!" she cried running over to her fallen mate with Kovu quickly behind her. When they reatched the King Kovu nudged him with his paw gently shaking him. He then bent his head down to see if Simba was breathing. When he looked up Kovu saw the concerned faces of the whole pride looking at him He looked at them then turned and looked at Nala and Kali who both had tears streaming down their faces. The brown lion then turned angerly towrad Kiara who was still pinned by Vitani. "Let her up 'Tani," Kovu ordered.

"Let her up? Are you crazy?" Vitani cried.

"Just do it," Kovu growled. Seeing that her brother was serious Vitani released Kiara. Once she Kovu lept towards his former mate his green eyes blazing with fury, "Are you happy now?" he spat causing Kiara to take a step backwards.

"What's your problem?" Kiara asked as if she didn't already know. Kovu simply glared at her.

"Kovu is Simba OK?" Vitani asked her brother not able to stand the silence.

"No he's not OK," Kovu said his voice breaking slightly.

"What do you mean?" Nala sobbed. ""He's not..." She stopped not being able to finish the thought

"He's dead Nala," Kovu said with a slight sob. "They killed him."

**A/N OMG I killed Simba. Or did I? Stayed tuned to find out and keep those reviews coming.**


	19. Decisions are made

**A/N All righty then here comes ch 19 and it belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 19 Decisons are made**

"Noooo!" Nala wailed the tears flowing. "He can't be dead. He just can't be."

"I'm so sorry Nala," Kovu managed to choke out. The Queen lowered her head and buried her face in her mate's red mane along with Kali both sobbing loudly. Then Nala's sadness quickly turned to fury as she turned on her daughter. "You!" she growled striking Kiara's face sending her crashing to the ground. "You did this! I'll kill you!" The Queen raised her paw preparing to strike her daughter again. Just the Kali stepped in front of his mother stopping her. "Mom no don't kill her. You'll never be able to live with yourself if you do." Kali said this looking at his mother pleadingly.

"Kali's right Nala," Vitani said gently. Then her voice turned acidy "You may no be able to live with your but _I _can." With that Vitani spun and gave Kiara's neck a devastating blow killing her at once. "I should have done that a _long_ time ago," she spat satisfied. Then Vitani looked at Nala and Kali who were staring at her shocked at what she had done, "I'm sorry. I had no choice. She wouldn't have stopped..."

"Vitani it's OK," Nala interupted. "We know it was the only way." She said this last part with great sadness. Nala was about to say more when she heard a low groan. She turned and saw Simba moving slightly. "Simba you're alive!" Nala cried happily running over to her mate and nuzzling his mane.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're not dead," Kali cried also nuzzling his father.

"Kali," Simba said weakly. "You're Ok?"

"I'm fine Dad," Kali said smiling and giving his dad another nuzzle. "Just a little scraped up that's all."

"I'm glad," Simba said with a sigh.

"I thought you said he was dead," Vitani whispered to Kovu.

"I thought he was," Kovu said amazed that Simba was alive. "His breathing must have been so shallow that I didn't even here it."

"You see," Ndogo said. "The King's not dead. You killed Kiara for nothing."

"What Kiara's dead?" Simba asked shocked.

"Vitani had no choice but to kill her," Nala explained lowering her head slightly. The Queen then spun around furiously and faced the rusty-brown lion who backed up slightly, "This dosen't get you or your friends off the hook!"

"May I speak?" Shida said suddenly.

"What?" Nala spat glaring at her.

"With all due respect Simba brought this upon himself," Shida replied.

"Yeah he banished us just because we're rouges," Ndogo piped up.

"That's not true," Simba protessed trying to stand but not having enough energy to do so. "Kovu how about a hand here?"

"Simba I don't think.." Kovu began.

"Just help me up please," Simba wheezed as he tried to stand. But it was only with Nala and Kovu's help that the King was able to get on his feet.

"Simba you need to save you energy," Nala said gently.

"I'm fine Nala," Simba insisted. Then he contiuned to speak to the other pride. "Bosi lied to you. I never even knew you guys were here."

"But Bosi said..." Mshindi began.

"Simba's right Bosi lied," Mjanja piped up. "He told me the truth. Simba never even knew about us. Bosi just felt he deserved to be King for some crazy reason. I don't know I think he was just as crazy as Kiara was. Bosi knew that you all would never go along with his plan if he told you the truth. I guess I was too scared to go againist him and for that I am truly sorry." The dusty orange lion turned to Simba and Nala as he said this last part bowing slighty.

"I can't beleive it," Mshindi said outraged. "How could we have been so stupid?"

"I agree. We're were very stupid indeed," Shida said. The tan lioness then turned to Simba and Nala saying with sincerity, "My mate and I humbly apoligize your Highness. I hope you will be just in our punishment." She looked over at her mate who bowed to Nala and Simba in respect.

"Yeah me too," Ndogo said also bowing. "Man what a bunch of idiots we were."

"I'm glad you can see the error of your ways," Simba replied. "You are free to go."

"What?," Nala cried outraged. "But Simba they..."

"I know what they did Nala," Simba replied. "But I think they've learned their lesson." then the King turned his head towards the other lions and said, "But if I _ever_ see any of you in the Pridelands again I will not be so merciful. Now go!" With that the other lions left having no intention of ever returning leaving the rest of the pride alone. Vitani took this opportunity to apoligize to Simba, "I'm sorry I killed Kiara Simba", she said meaning it. "But I had no choice Simba. She wouldn't have stopped otherwise"

"Vitani it's OK," Simba said softly. "I know it was the only way." He said this last part with sadness. Then turning to his pride he said, "Come on we'll go home and have a memorial service for her. The old her."

"I'd like that," Nala said. "But first we get Rafiki to look at you and Kali."

"Deal," Simba said. With that Simba turned and tried to take a step but swayed and stumbled to the ground.

"Simba there's no way you're going to be able to walk back," Kovu said gently. "Here. I'll help you." Kovu got underneath the King's front end and gently lifted off the ground while Nala did the same to his hind quarters. Together they carried Simba, who was to weak to protest, back to Pride Rock with the rest of the pride following behind.

**A/N You guys didn't really think I'd kill Simba did you? He's like my favorite character ever. Unlike Kiara who I had no problem killing off. The next chapter will be the last but never fear I'm working on another story that's strictly and SNL story no Kiara or Kovu. So one more chapter and keep those reviews coming.**


	20. Remembering the Good

**A/n here we go the last chapter. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful review especailly ****Starzinmieyez**** who I never get to thank b/c they are annoymous but ****Starzinmieyez thank you very much. ****Enjoy and remember it's all Disney's **

**Ch 20 Remembering the God**

As Kovu and Nala got back to Priderock they gently placed Simba down on the ground of the cave. "Zazu get Rafiki," Nala ordered.

"Yes of course at once," the hornbill said flying off to fetch the mandrill.

"Kali honey you should sit down," Nala instructed her son who was swaying slightly.

"I'm fine Mom," Kali said but sat down anyways next to his father who had gone to sleep.

"Don't worry kiddo your Dad's strong. He'll pull through," Kovu reassured Kali putting his paw around the young lion.

"I know Kovu," Kali said softly. Just then Rafiki came into the cave to examine Simba and Kali shooing the rest of the pride out so he could do so.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala and Kovu sat outside waiting for what seemed like hours. Then Kali came out his face and backside bandaged. Nala ran up to her son and asked "How's your father doing?"

"Rafiki was still looking at him," Kali said. "He made me leave though I guess I was in the way. But he told me I'm going to be fine. But I'll have some cool looking scars on top of the ones I already have."

"You're quite the little fighter aren't you?" Kovu asked rubbing the reddish fluff on top of Kali's head.

"Dad is too," Kali said seriousily brushing Kovu's paw away gently.

"Of course," Kovu said also serious. Just then Tama came up to Kovu with Jasiri right next to her. "How's Simba doing?" the rusty-brown lioness asked.

"Rafiki's still examing him," Kovu replied, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Kovu don't worry. Simba's a fighter. He'll pull through," Tama said gently nuzzling Kovu.

"I know," Kovu said returning the nuzzle. "You're absolutly right Tama." Tama smiled back at him and was about to say more when Rafiki came out. "How's he doing?" Kovu asked, concerned.

"De King will be fine," the old monkey replied. "It was pretty close there but old Rafiki knows a ting or two about bringing people back from the face of death. But he must rest for at least 2 weeks. No movement at all."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Nala said smiling. "Can we see him?"

"Of course," Rafiki replied. "And now I shall be on my way. I will return to check on de King and Prince in a couple of days." With that the old monkey took off for his home while Nala, Kali, and Kovu all went in to be with Simba.

TLKTLKTLK

At the end of the two weeks Rafiki gave permission for Simba to walk outside the cave. Simba had Zazu gather all the animals around for Kiara's memorial service. Simba was stronger now and was able to stand in front of his subjects, by himself, and his pride to remember his fallen daughter. Before he began he turned to Kovu and said, "Are you Ok?"

"I don't know," Kovu said with a sigh. "I still miss her I guess and I'll always love her. But I know she's gone and it was nessary. But it's still hard ya know?"

"Yeah I do know," Simba replied with sadness. "But we must go forward and try to move on with our lives." Kovu nodded in agreement. So Simba walked to the edge of Priderock where Nala was waiting and began the memorial service. "Kiara was a sweet, caring child who reminded me so much of myself when I was a cub," Simba was saying with a slight smile. "I was so proud of her and everything she did even as an adult." Simba's voice caught in his throat and he paused for a moment. Then once he regained his composure the King continued, "But she had a darkness inside her that nobody could have seen coming. And that was jealousy and hate. And jealousy and hate is what brought her down in the end. I just wish things could have been different. For all of us." Simba stopped unable to keep back the tears and so Nala took this opportunity to speak, "But that's not the Kiara we'll 'll remember the Kiara she was before. The kind, sweet, caring Kiara that we all love. Please remember her like that." With that Nala turned with tears in her eyes to Simba who said to his pride. "For Kiara." The he let out a roar that rang out over the Prideland which the others echoed. "We love you," Simba said looking to the sky the tears falling. "Wherever you are. I hope you know that." With that Simba turned and walked with his mate back into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few months seemed to fly by for Simba. He watched as his son grew from a cub into a full grown adult with a long flowing red mane and a healthy golden coat with some stripey scars running down it along with a few smal scars on his face as well. "I can't believe my son in truning a year old today," Simba thought with a sigh. "Where did the time go?" He looked over at Nala and he could tell his mate was thinking the same thing. This was a very special day for Jasiri as well. Not only was she too turning a year old but it was also the day of her first hunt. She had been successful bringing back a decent sized zebra which she proudly shared with her parents Tama and Kovu, who had taken Jasiri in as his own cub. He and Tama had also just welcomed their own cub into the world a week before, a son which they named Chaka. Simba was gald his former so-in-law was so happy. It made him happy as well. After all he still considered Kovu to be his son after all. What was even better was that Kali and Jasiri's friendship had blossomed and it was very clear that they were falling hard for each other if they wern't alread there. Kali came up to his Dad, as if reading his mind, "Dad can I talk to you?" the Prince asked.

"Of course son," Simba replied with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately," Kali began. "Ya know about Jasiri." He looked at his father who urged him to continue. "Well, Dad I think I love her."

"You think?" Simba asked rasing an eyebrow at his son.

"Ok I know I do," Kali admitted with a smile. "Anyways I want to make it official."

"Make what official?" Simba asked although he already had a feeling what it was.

"Well I decided that if it was Ok with you, Mom, and Tama that the next day after the hunt I would like to offically make Jasiri my mate."

"Kali don't you think you're a little young?" Simba asked

"I know but I already talked to Jasiri and she really wants to do it. We really love each other. Please Dad can we do it?" Kali pleaded.

"Well I have to talk to your mother and Tama about this," Simba said. So he went off to discuss this with his mate and Tama. Although they had the same concerns about how young the pair were Nala agreed along with Tama and Kovu although they would insit that Kali and Jasiri wait at least a year to have cubs to which Kali replied, "How about we make it two years." This delighted all parties invloved. So it was agreed and the next day Kali and Jasiri were offically decalred mates. All was well for the royal family. They were finally at peace.

The End

**A/n so what'd you guys think? I know kind of sappy right? But I felt it was a fitting ending. Stayed tuned for my next story which is called Love Everlasting and will be up hopefully be up soon until the keep those reviews coming and thank you for reading. This is csinumb3rstlk lover signing off.**


End file.
